Falling stars
by NiKkIxD
Summary: A new vampire new born has Just joined the cullens. Jade has a remarkable story to tell. Includes all cullens, love & fluff, and danger. Jade was changed at 15 and had been closer to death then you think, but will she hav her happy ever after like Bella?
1. Memories

T**his story is about how a new vampire joins the cullens. It tells her story and I plan to add lots of fluff but for now it's going trough her memories. Please review and tell me what you think!!!!**

**Chapter one...Memories**

I looked up into the stars. They all seemed so far away and so out there. I wished sometimes that I could just lie in the stars like they were a big dark cool ocean. They were the best to help me think. I was at the edge of the river in the front yard of the Cullen's home. I was just lying there thinking of everything. I was still a new born vampire and my instincts were wildly out of control. I thought of how I joined the Cullens only a few months back. I, who had been so lost in this world when my mother had been killed. My mother was more of my creator, but I thought of her as a mother. Her name was Ellen; she had forgotten her last name after she became a new born vamp over a hundred and fifty years ago. She had found me in an ally late at night in New York City. I was a fifteen year old girl who had just been attacked by a cereal killer. I had been walking around the corner to get my human father some milk from the corner store, but out of the darkness came this man. He held a knife to my throat and told me to go into the ally. I did as I was told. He beat me and slit my throat. I was barley alive when Ellen found me. She had found me in a pool of my own blood and had barley able to control herself to save me. Later on she told me that she had saved me because she had heard of a vampire doctor who saved humans this way when he believed it was Wright, also that I looked like her daughter should. Ellen told me of how he had a whole family of vamps who never drank human blood; they survived only on animal blood. She was amazed and wanted to find theme to see if she could join there coven. She hated being a monster, her eyes where even amber now. When I woke up from the burning in this new life I didn't hate it like so many others. I thought it was cool actually, and so much more of a blessing. Ellen was a lovely mother and I loved her so much. She told me of how I was her first daughter, but even though we were much like family she was still taken away from me.

Heat flooded my veins as I thought of it; hatred of losing her filled me. I loved her; she was all the family I had then.

We had been on our way to our house but along the way we ran into a vampire that had apparently held a grudge against her for telling the Vulturi of his mate's vampire child. Vampire babies were not allowed and the Vulturi immediately came for justice and killed his mate. So he thought it fit to kill me for revenge. Of course mom wouldn't have that. They got into a fight. My mother told me to run, but how could I? I couldn't leave the only family I had. So instead I sat into a crouch ready to spring for the kill when I got the chance. I moved around trying to get into range well my mother fought for her life. I had to experience fighting but I had instincts and I was a new born. I was stronger then he was. Fearce growls ripped through my clenched teeth constantly. I sprang once and knocked theme apart. He stared at me with wild crimson eyes. I sank into a crouch ready for attack. What I wasn't ready for was my mom to push me out of the way. I landed on my feet and twisted around just in time to see his jaws clench around her throat and her body to fall to the ground. I stared at him, shocked. Then I was furious, more then furious. I was so maddened with pure rage I could feel my whole body shake. I sank back into my crouch as the most gut wrenching snarl tarred its way up my throat and out my mouth. The strength I had restrained for so long flooded me and I was ready to murder him. He just stood there, looking at me.

"You're a nasty one, aren't you?" He chuckled.

I hissed in response. I wanted to kill him. I wanted so badly to sink my teeth into his throat, to feel his body fall lifeless to the ground. I didn't have time for chatter.

"Not much for conversation? That's fine. I'm just leaving, now that i'm done." He spoke in a soft voice, almost soothing. He picked up the pieces o f my mother. I growled at his movement. He flickered his eyes to me a couple of times but that was it. I had about had it with these games. I sprang at him and missed. He laughed again, taunting me. I darted towards him and shoved him to the ground but he bounced wright back up. I sprang at him and landed on his back. I sank my teeth into his shoulder. He let out a scream, then dropped the reminisce of my mother. I hoped off and spit the chunk of him out of my mouth as he turned around. I locked my jaw as I stocked him. We walked in a circle for several minutes, always looking at each other.

"I don't want any truble from you. I took what I wanted and now I must burn the pieces, it won't do you any good to pick a fight with me." He spoke the words slowly. He was cautious.

"You are a monster! You deserve to be murdered!" I hissed at him. I wasn't done with him. Suddenly the pieces of my mother started to move around trying to put themselves back together. The male vampire rushed to scoop theme up and started a fire in a dumpster. The minute I understood what he was doing it was too late. I leaped for him but he was gone. I just stood there, staring into the flames and the dark smoke that rose from them. My mother was gone; she was already ashes at the bottom of the dumpsters. I was alone now, and the killer was gone. I could hear sirens in the distance. Somewhere in the back of my mind I registered that someone must have called the fire department in response to seeing the smoke. I had to get out of there before anyone saw me.

"I will get you someday. I will avenge my mother, and you will die." I vowed. Then I was gone.


	2. New Sight

**Chapter two: New Sight **

I slowly walked up to the old white house. I could tell that vampires that lived here, I didn't want to scare theme or end up with a bad confrontation. The old house was beautiful. The house was timeless, graceful, and probably over a hundred years old. It was painted a faded soft white, three stories tall, rectangular and well proportional. One whole side of the house seemed to be completely glass mirrors. The place smelled like vampires lived here but there was something extra, something that I'd never smelled before. It was animal like but had a human musk to it, but it sure reeked. I took to more small slow steps then suddenly there was a male vampire in front of me.

"Hello. I'm Edward Cullen." He spoke with a silky smooth voice. Edward had auburn hair and gold honey eyes. He looked like he was around seventeen or so. But he was beautiful for sure.

"Hi, I'm Jade. Are you the only one here?" I asked as politely as possible.

"No, I live here with my family." Then there were seven other vampires beside him, all with gold honey eyes, and there was a man but he wasn't a vampire. I could here his heart beat and blood running through his veins. Then the human animal smell was there. I wrinkled my nose.

"This is my wife Bella and our daughter Renesmee," He pointed to a brunette female and a smaller female, maybe seventeen with the same colored curly hair as his. Bella seemed to be shielding her from me. "This is Alice, Jasper, Emmett, Rosalie, Carlisle, Esme, and Jacob." He pointed to each of them as he said there names.

"Nice to meet you all. I was wondering if I may talk to whoever is in charge.'

"Hello, I'm Carlisle. I'm sort of the one in charge. I stand as the father just as Esme is the mother of our family here. Come in, come in and we can talk as long as your intentions are not fight?" he asked.

"No, no. I just need to…" How do I say this? I didn't want to be mean and rude but I didn't want to be alone. I looked down unsure of what to say.

"Maybe you should explain once were inside?" Edward said in a soothing voice. My eyes flickered to his as back to the ground. We walked inside and to the living room. It seemed the whole house was in light soft colors, more to the white side of the color spectrum, but the house was just as beautiful on the inside as it was on the outside, and big.

"So what can I do for you Jade?" Carlisle asked me. I was unsure of how to ask him. So I started with my history and about my mother. I told him of how she wanted to meet him but she was killed. I tried to tell him every detail with out leaving him as to any doubt about me.

"So you see I'm alone now and I was hoping maybe I…could join your family?" I asked him wile looking down. "I won't be any trouble and I will do whatever I need to. I don't want to be a monster either, and I don't want to be alone. As long as its okay with your family." Still staring at the floor I finally looked up.

"Well I see, but of course you can join us! We would all love to have you as apart of our family. I understand your lose. I must tell you about my family here before we go on. You see there are some of us that are special in many ways. Edward, Bella, Alice, Jasper, and Renesmee all have gifts."

I was so happy! But then it hit me," Gifts?" I asked then added, "Oh and thanks so much for letting me stay!"

"No problem. When I say gifts I mean they can do extra kinds of things. Many other Vampires have gifts too. Edward can read minds, Alice sees the future though it's subjective, Jaspers senses moods and is able to change theme, and Bella has a mental shield she uses against other mental gifts." He said calmly. None of the others seemed to want to explain. They were all mostly just dispersed around the room. Farther from me then Carlisle.

"Wow I've never heard of gifts. I wonder if I have one. Wait, what about Renesmee?" I looked over at the small woman and for the first time I heard something coming from her. There was a thrumming like a humming birds wings. And I smelled blood but it wasn't completely human. But I was a little thirsty and my throat went up in flames. "What is that?" I croaked. I locked my muscles trying not to sink into a crouch. Edward got up quickly and got Bella and Renesmee out of the house. I heard them leave across the river.

"I'm sorry, I didn't mean…" I trailed off into a whisper.

"No, I'm sorry. I forgot you're a new born. Renesmee is very special. She was conceived, carried and given birth by Bella when she was still human. Edward is her biological father, and changed Bella as soon as Renesmee was out. She is half human half vampire. Her heart beats, that's the thrumming, and she has blood in her. She can put images in your head. She can show you anything, as long as she is touching you, you can't keep her out. She also grows fast and is at lest one hundred and two years old." Carlisle explained to me. As a small breeze came through the open window I was able to think.

"Okay, so I need to be careful around her." I said, mostly to myself.

"Well you see Edward fell in love with Bella when she was still human, and she fell in love with him. They are soul mates. Her blood smelled so much sweeter to him then anyone else's, she was his singer. It was a strange relationship but it worked. In the end Bella had to be changed, but she still got to be a mother." Carlisle said.

I looked over to Jacob and his strange smell. I could hear his heart beat but I didn't want to hurt him, in fact I thought he stunk. I looked at the others. Alice had short spiky black hair and was so pixie like, Jasper wasn't as big as Emmett but he seemed to hold his own and he had scars all over, Emmett and Rosalie were up stairs. Rosalie was of course the most beautiful vampire here and seemed to know she was the most beautiful vampire ever. Esme had a loving face and seemed to fit as a mother. Was she going to be my new mother? I didn't know if I wanted that. Jacob had russet colored skin, he was tall and very muscular. He had dark eyes, and black hair.

Looking at Jacob I asked "If you don't mind me asking, your not human are you? What are you?" I tried not to be rude but the curiosity was getting the better of me.

"I guess not many vamps know about my kind. I'm a werewolf, more of a shape shifter really. I can change into a giant wolf. Pack members can speak to each other through their minds. I have my small pack around here, you haven't seen them but I need to go. They need to be warned about…the new comer." He smiled and then he got up and walked out the front door.

"I've never heard of such things. Gifts, half and half children, werewolves. This is all so new to me." I pursed my lips. I hadn't known much of this world but there sure was a lot more to it then I originally thought.

"Yes, I suppose not many know of all of this. But give it all a chance; it can be quite a world. Jacob is bonded with Renesmee more then you know, when a pack member imprints on someone then that person is essentially the center of the universe to the member. Jacob imprinted on Renesmee when she was born. He was like her big brother, and then he was her best friend, and now their together, he was perfect for her." Carlisle explained to me.

I looked at him. It was beginning to get dark, and we still hadn't gone much farther then the living room. I needed to hunt before the next time I saw Renesmee, if her parents allowed it.

"Jade, now that you're up to bat on everything we should choose your room up stairs and get you some new cloths." Alice jumped up as she got up and put out her hand. I grabed it and stood up. She was smiling wildly "We're gona be such good friends. I just know it, but first you need a change." She looked at me. I felt at home for the first time in forever. Perhaps this could be a great place for me, and maybe it was the right place to come after all.

"Yeah, sounds like fun." I smiled at her then turned around before fallowing her. "Thank you so much for welcoming me. I hope I can become a part of the family. Oh, and tell Edward and Bella not to worry, I'll hunt more then usual and that I hope that I can meet Renesmee soon." I said. Alice practically dragged me up the stairs and into my new life.


	3. shopping plans

**Okay, I forgot to mention in the last chapters that TWILIGHT IS OWNED BY STEPHANIE MEYER, sad as it is i dont own anything :( *Sad face, cries* I do plan to use quotes from the all the books. They will probley look like this : _"Quote"_ anyways, please review and tell me what you think, give ideas, whatever you want. Im game!!! **

**Chapater Three: Shopping Plans**

I didn't know how my life could have been better since becoming a vamp, but being with the Cullen's and a part of their family was so much better. Alice had picked the room right next door to the left of hers and Jaspers. She also bought me a whole new wardrobe; well Esme redecorated my room to my liking. Esme was going to be the best, but I still didn't think of her as my true mother but as my god mother for all intensive purposes. She asked me a million questions about my favorite things and a how she should decorate my new room. Alice was going to be the best sister ever, as soon as I could get over the fact she was an unstoppable force of nature as I had once hear Bella call her. Alice always mad sure I was presentable and that I learned about how to dress. Emmett always laughed at me when ever I sulked about Alice's lessons.

"Why can't you ever just shut up?" I hissed at him during one of his laughing attacks.

"'cause it's funny! Hey kid, we all had to go through with it, now it your turn." Then he rolled over laughing. I looked at Alice and she was over in the corner sitting on Jazz's lap pouting.

"Alice, what's wrong?" I asked intently concerned.

"I hoped that you would like my classes, they can't be that truly bad, can they?' She asked with her puppy dog eyes. Oh, I had hurt her.

"Alice, you know that you're the only person in the whole world who is actually addicted to shopping and cloths, and I don't really hate the class's I'm just not that interested as you and I promised I would benefit from them, okay? I'm sorry if I hurt your feelings, I didn't mean to." I said trying to reassure her. She immediately perked up.

"It's okay and I understand. You even promised to let me make your closet bigger so I'll be okay. Besides, the lessons are over. You are officially a graduate of fashion school. Congrats." She winked at me. Oh wow, finally it was over. That's was an immense relief but I worried Alice was sad about that fact, but then again she could always just buy me more cloths.

Coming back from the memories of only a few months back I looked to the Cullen's house. It was home to me now and this was my family. I had become Jade Cullen, the newest little vamp. I was still a new born, only five months old. I could beat all the vampires here almost at anything involving strength and speed, except of course Edward. I stood up and walked over to the front door at human speed. As I entered the living room I was suddenly tackled. I moved swiftly out of the capture and into a defensive crouch by on the other end of the room, a low growl escaping.

"Aww, the big bad new born to slow?" Emmett laughed at me. _Man was he getting annoying_, and I was going to have to get him back.

"What, do you need another ass beat?' I taunted him thinking of the urlyr wrestling match this mourning out front. His face grew sterner at the memory. I chuckled, I was the strongest here for a wile longer and I planned to use it to my advantage.

"God luck with that.' Edward murmured to me from the couch, where he sat with Bella. I intended to have that luck. Most of the Cullen's were out hunting, so with Carlisle and Esme gone I was free to get Emmett. I stalked forward then launched myself at him just as he lunched himself at me. We collided in mid air but with my extra strength we ended up flying out the front door and onto the lawn. I landed on my feet about fifteen feet away from Emmett. He was on his feet just a half a second later then me.

"What's wrong? Lost your courage?" He was taunting me now.

"You're the one who just got flung out of the house by your little sister." I spat back. I wasn't going to let him go without some fun.

"Hey now, it's not fair that you're a new born. In a few months you're going to be the one fly out of the house." He laughed and rolled on the ground. I just glared at him. What was I going to do when I didn't have my new born talents to help me save myself from Emmett? Normally he was the strongest vamp, and he knew it.

"Don't waste your time Jade, your just going to have to get him later. Besides, you, Alice and I are going to go shopping as soon as they get back." Bella told me with a smug look. Edward and she were on the front porch watching me and Emmett. Edward gave her a look.

"You never like shopping, what's gotten into you?" he asked, clearly puzzled.

"Oh, don't worry honey. I'll tell you about it later." She winked at him and gave him a kiss. He immediately got a relived look; I guessed she let down her shield so he could read her thoughts. He looked smug too. I returned my attention back to Emmett. I knew I wouldn't really go any farther with this but he didn't. He was in a slight crouch, but not like he was really afraid. So I slowly sank farther into my crouch and let out a deep low growl. He sank into a full crouch just as Rosalie was at his side.

"Hey Babe, what do you think of going hunting?" She said a little seductively with one brow raised. Emmett caught on and stood up to get closer to her.

"Sounds good to me honey, I'm pretty thirsty myself." He held her by the waste and gave her a big hug. As soon as her face was out of view from him she winked at me. Me and her had become pretty good friends as well in the few months, so I knew she wouldn't be to angry with me if a played a joke on him later. I stood up and darted over to Bella.

"Why are we going shopping so late?" I asked as it dawned on me that it was one thirty in the mourning, not that it really mattered to us but most malls were closed but eleven.

"Alice wants to go on an outing to Olympia, Tacoma, and Seattle so we're not going leave till morning. We're apparently going to be gone for a couple of days.' She grumped the last part a little. _Oh great, shopping none stop for days. _As much as I liked getting new things I wasn't greedy and preferred to wear some of my cloths more then once, as much to Alice's dismay. Bella looked smug though.

"Oh lovely." I murmured. Alice really did have an addiction. If there was an outfit on the other side of the world that Alice wanted I had no doubt she wouldn't stop at the end of the world to get it. I sighed, Alice our crazy hyper addicted sis.

"The best part is that she's has allowed Edward and Jasper to come" she smiled at Edwards name. They we're so happy together; I hoped someday I would have something like that. I was surrounded by couples and I was the only single here. Sometimes I felt a little left out.

"That's great. I'm going to head up to my room, so if you need me just call." I said as I walked inside and darted up stairs. I was in my room with in milliseconds. I turned on my music to background music.

I sat on the chair in front of my vanity and stared at myself in the mirror. I was still young when I was changed but the inhuman beauty made me look like I could pass for seventeen at the oldest and if I put on makeup I could pass for a small eighteen year old. I looked like a mix of Alice, Bella, and Rosalie. Of course I wasn't as beautiful as Rosalie. She was inhumanly beautiful, so much more beauty even as a vamp but she was more beautiful then any vampire. I was pixie like but didn't have all the hard angles as Alice did; there was roundness to my cheeks and jaw. I didn't quite have a heart shaped face like Bella but it was close. I had bigger lips then her, but not as big as Rosalie's. My features were still young with softness to them. My eyes had been an icy blue with dark navy rings on the outside and flakes on the inside as a human. Now my eyes were smoldering amber orange, not quite topaz like then others. This was due to the fact that I had been only been a new born for such little time; my eyes had been brilliant crimson like all newborns. The animal diet was slowly diluting the color but it would still be four more months until they were completely gold. My hair was sleek black, as dark as midnight. It was straight naturally but was able to curl nicely if I needed. It was just about an inch longer then my shoulder and had a lot of layers, with bangs to the side.

I walked over to my window facing over the north side of the lawn. Bella and Edward were sitting under a tree, Bella's legs were draped over Edwards lap and they were talking. I guessed Rosalie and Emmett went hunting. So if Alice, Jasper, Bella, Edward, and me were the only once going that left Esme, Carlisle, Emmett, Rosalie, Jacob, and Renesmee. Did Bella relies she was leaving her daughter behind, or did she forget to mention it? I doubted she forgot, maybe this outing was just for the three of us girls and with the two boys. Did they think to invite Rosalie? I would have to ask Edward. I turned around and walked to my closet. I knew I would need to pack for the trip but also have room to put the extra cloths I knew Alice would get me. I loved the cloths she got me as they always looks good but I hated wasting all my other cloths. I still had plenty of room for more cloths in my closet so maybe I could convince Alice to let me keep the ones I already owned. I pursed my lips at the thought of Alice pitching a fit over it.

"Need any help?" I turned around to see Bella in the doorway with Edward right behind her. They were never far apart.

"No thank you but you guys should stay and give me some company." I said with a smile. Bella, Edward, and Alice had become my favorite siblings.

"Sure, why not?" Bella walked with Edward to the loveseat on the far wall.

"Hey, did you have a reason for leaving Renesmee behind? And did you guys invite Rose?" I asked looking up. It was Edward who responded.

"Renesmee wanted to stay behind to spend time with Jacob, and Rose wanted to stay with Emmett. So it's just us." He said simply. Well that mad sense, boy did I feel like a total idiot. I looked over from where I was packing my suitcase and saw Edward and Bella give a look to each other. Something was defiantly up.

"What's so special about going so far and to so many cities?" I asked trying not to be to straight forward. I knew Edward could read my mind so I blocked it with trying to think about the argument I was going to have with Alice about my cloths. He looked at me like he was frustrated, good that meant it was working. _Sorry Eddie but you're not getting in here!_ I taunted him. He just glared at me. I chuckled at his response.

"I'm not entirely sure but we need to get new school cloths according to Alice. We start in little over two weeks you know." Bella changed the subject. My eyes flickered to hers and she looks away. She was hiding something too.

"What are you sure of?" I asked her as straight forward as possible, trying to get her to fess up.

"Um…just new school cloths…I think." She mumbled. She wouldn't look at me. I finished up and looked at my clock. It was six so everyone should be arriving soon.

"Guess we should just wait down stairs for them then." I said letting the subject drop, I would find out what they we're hiding soon enough. We ran darted down stairs and out into the front lawn. Bella and Edward went to swing on the bench hangings from the porch roof. I walked at human speed to the big oak tree on the other side of the drive way. I climbed the tree to the first branch about six feet of the ground. I sat with my back to the trunk. Looking at the stars fading into the black sky turning dark blue above, I thought about how if I would ever find a mate myself. Would I ever fall in love? I hoped so. I wanted some one to hold me, to tell me they loved me for me, to make me feel safe. I didn't need protecting but it would be nice to know that a guy wanted to, but for more than a brotherly love. I didn't want just a mate, but a sould mate. Just they Alice bounded over to me, smiling with her golden eyes.

"Ready to go?" She asked. I sighed.

"Yea." I hopped down from the tree to her side.

"Good, we're leaving in an hour so you can do whatever but be sure to be ready.' Her eyes narrowed at me, I laughed. I often tried not to be ready so I wouldn't have to go but that was always a lost cause.

An hour later we loaded the latest silver Volvo. There were six seats in this one so there was enough room for all of us. We said our goodbyes and speed down the highway. I decided on seeing if I could crack the code on what the others were up to but just in case I blocked my thoughts from Edward.

"So Alice, why are we going so far, so long, and to so many cities?" I asked giving her my puppy dog eyes. I had become better at them then her.

"It's a secret so you'll see, it's for you anyway." She looked at me trying not to look into my eyes. So there was a secret reason, and that reason was me.

_Oh boy, what now?_

**Sorry, I know its short but they'll get longer. I promise!**

**Please review!!!**


	4. Alice is up to something

**Chapter four: Alice is up to something**

Alice was up to something, she let me know that, but how in the world was I going to get out of this one? I didn't really know what she was planning or why but I wasn't sure I wanted to know. I looked at her. She was looking at the rode, an excuse I guessed since she was driving. She hadn't looked at me in the last hour, but she looked like she was smiling. I couldn't take this. I needed to know _now_.

"Alice…" I started but she cut me off.

"No, you're not bowing out of this one Jade. I'm doing this for you weather you want to or not and your going along with it. Okay?" She looked in the rear view mirror finally looking into my eyes.

"But I don't need…"

"No…" She cut me off again, clearly not happy that I wanted out. "You're going to be so happy when you find out, your going to thank me. It'll be good for you, believe me." Her tone was lighter but just. She knew I had no way out of this and I wouldn't be able to escape her. Why me?

"Just ignore her, I do" Edward chuckled at me.

Alice turned around and stuck her tongue out at him. She was an evil little pixie who knew all the tricks.

"It's not as easy as you think Edward. You haven't had to deal with her like this in a long time." I pointed out at him. He and Bella had dealt with Alice when they got married and for their cloths but not like _this_!

"I suppose your write, but you'll never catch be beating against Alice." He held back a smile.

The rest of the drive was silent. I stared out at the land flying by so fast it was a blur. How anyone really put up with Alice I had no idea. She could be so unfair, she could do so many things that made you so unhappy in the beginning but whatever happened in the end it wasn't as bad as you thought. You learned to never bet against Alice, but you always wanted to somewhere deep down in the back of your mind. She loved to help you, she knew you would love it in the end, and she knew you would have no excuses to get out of it. You on the other hand would find yourself in the little pixie's grasp, not knowing what was going on. You would hate the whole process, but would love the outcome.

We arrived in Tacoma and went straight to their mall parking lot. I guessed we weren't even going to go to a hotel first. I sighed as we got out of the car.

Alice rushed over to me and at vampire speed redressed me and fixed my hair and makeup. As soon as she was finished I whipped my head around to see if any humans had seen her. Nope., not a human in sight. Then I looked at what she dressed me in.

I was in a pair of dark skinny jeans, a silk cream top with a thin black shiny belt across my waist loosely. The top had no sleeves. I was wearing a new pair of sleek black converse. My hair was straight and my makeup was hardly noticeable but made an evident change. To my intense surprise, I loved it.

"Alice, what did you do to me?" I asked not wanting to let her know how pleased I was just yet.

"Look, I just freshened you up a little." She waved her hand like it was no big deal.

"Why didn't you do that same to anyone else?" I asked as I notice no one else was changed. They all looked at me with smug faces.

"Because they aren't going to meet somebody today…" She trailed off. What?! I was going to meet somebody? What was Alice up too?

"What?! Who am I meeting?" I asked a little to harshly.

"Now calm down, okay? I had a vision of a vampire boy who is going to be here at the mall today, and at the other malls we're going to, he's your age. I had another vision that you and he are supposed to be mates; you and he are perfect together! I had to make sure you meet him so I told everyone else. We devised a plan to go to every mall he will be at and make sure you bump into each other. Your going to have to make the moves though, and extra shopping is just a perk." She told me, jumping up and down. I just stared at her. My mate? Could I really have a mate? Thinking back to early this mourning about how _very_ much I wanted to have a love like Bella and Edward. But what if this anonymous vamp didn't want a mate, or already had one? Pain gripped me at the thought of losing all hope before I even had a chance. I had never met this boy, but I knew I wanted to. I wanted a mate, but mostly I wanted somebody to love me for me. I looked at all the others, knowing they had been in on this too.

"Jade, we hate knowing you're the odd girl out, with all of us having mates. You deserve one too, you deserve happiness too." Bella said with all the concern in the world.

"Alice couldn't be stopped, and besides I want you to be happy too. I don't want you to be sad and I can't be there all the time to change that." Jasper said reminding me of all the times he would filter Alice's excitement to _me. _

"You owe it to yourself, besides it'll be good for you. And Emmett would probly love to a new little brother; Esme would love to have another child. We all want this for you." Edward chuckled. I took and deep breathe and close my eyes as I spoke.

"Okay Alice, what's the plan?"

**okay, I'm really sorry this is so short...I didn't mean for it to be... the next one will be super long, promise!!!!!!**

**Please...will someone review for me? I know people read this but no one has reviewed and its my first fanfic...I dont know how to tell if i get a review so if someone would just send one it would be most helpful...thanks!!!!**


	5. Happiness?

**Okay, I made this one extra long so I hope you enjoy it!!!! Please will someone review for me alredy???? Please!!!**

**Sadly...I do not own twilight....But Stephine Meyer dose!!!!!! *Happy dance***

**Chapter Five: Happiness?**

"Oh Jade! You're going to be so happy, I just know it! Thank you!"- She gushed with so much enthusiasm I thought she mite burst.-"Okay, now you're going to have to swoon him over to you, use all your beauty and sweet nature. Try not to seem sluttish, no offence. You're not that way but don't try to be. He likes sweet girls, and that's you! Now you won't talk to him today, but he'll look at you. You have to smile at him laddy da and all that. You'll find that what comes most natural to you works the best. Now we are actually going to shop so don't look for him expectantly." She spoke the words so fast only vampires would know what she said.

"You're going to see him more than once today so don't over do it the first time. Remember, you'll see him tomorrow, and the next day." Bella gave me a look of such confidence it was just short of Esme's motherly instincts.

"I'm going to keep tabs on his feelings.' Jasper smiled.

"And I'll be reading his every thought." Edward smiled too.

"Wow, you guys are the best!" I couldn't help but smile back to everyone.

We walked to the front entrance to the mall. I took a deep breath before opening the door. I had no idea what he would look like but I knew I would recognize an immortal easily. I had to remember to keep control over my instincts. I was still a new born but had more control than most, but not as much as Bella had when she was a new born. I tried to get to close to any human.

Alice dragged us all to the first store in her sights. We spent the first hour and a half in Alice's clutches and I begin the fear maybe Alice's vision was wrong, but then before I knew it I saw him.

He was beautiful, handsome, and perfect in every way. He was just a foot taller then I was slender but muscular at the same time. His brown t-shirt stretched over his chest clinging to his body, with dark stone washed jeans to match. His hair was a milk chocolate with red and gold highlights. It was long, coming to his chin but sweep aside with the slightest flair to it. His skin was pale and perfect like any immortals would be. I hadn't seen his face yet but I looked away before he would know I was looking at him.

"I told you would love him!" Alice cheered. From the corner of my eye I saw him look up at the sound of another vamps perfect voice. I didn't look at him, but I didn't look away either. Alice led us to Barns & Nobel. Once we were inside Bella and Edward went to sit at the café well Jasper waited for Alice.

"He's fallowed us here, okay? You're going to go look at those books over there-"She pointed to a book shelf with fantasy books, my favorite. "- and your going to do whatever but remember don't talk to him. He'll come to stand next to you, but I'll call you when it's time. Now go, go, go!" She raced off with jasper to go sit with Bella and Edward.

I took a deep breath, suddenly nervous as I walked over to the books. Calm washed over me, thanks to Jasper. _Hey Edward? Tell Jasper thanks for me will you?_ I thought knowing Edward would hear me. Just as I started to really look at the books he walked in. I was about a half a isle away from where he stood. From the corner of my eye I saw him take in my family, and then he turned his head and finally noticed me. I leaned down to look at the books at the bottom shelf. _Romeo and Juliet _stood out from the others. I had read the story as a human, but hadn't read it now. So I picked a copy off the shelf and moved closer to the middle of the isle.

Again from the corner of my eye I saw him walk towards me but stop about ten feet away and he started looking at the shelf of books in front of him. _Huh, shy maybe?_ I snuck a quick glance his way. He wasn't looking at me, it was then I realized he was in the same spot I was in. It thrilled me to think he was there on purpose. I saw him pick up a copy of _Romeo & Juliet, _same as me. If I had a heart it would have been beating as fast as a humming bird's wing. I looked back to the books on my shelf but didn't see anything I liked, so I turned around to the shelf behind me letting my sent blow towards him. I saw his body inhale it and register it. He walked a few feet closer to me. I looked up to the top shelf and saw a book I had been meaning to read but I was a little short to reach it. _Perfect, I can look like a damsel in distress._ I smiled and surprised a giggle that would give me away. I got on my tips of my toes to reach the copy, just barley able to get it. As soon as it was in my hands I was down and looking at the book.

Just then Alice appeared at the end of the isle, and waved at me. She walked a bit faster then human speed over to where I stood.

"Ready? I want to go to a few more stores before we go on to Olympia." She said with a smug smile. I looked up to her and smiled back.

"Sure, I found what I needed. Let's go." Alice glances at me than turned to walk back the way she came. As I fallowed I finally let myself look at the boy who was now just a few feet away from us.

When our eyes meet I could tell he had contacts in. He eyes **looked **dark blue but I could see the red tint in the back ground. He still had a boyish quality to his features. They were not as round as a boy, but not as hard as a mans. The perfect balance. His whole face was soft but perfect. He made me think of surfer boys in California. His eyes grew soft as he gazed into mine, a wide smile came across his face. I smiled back a sweet smile. Only about a second had passed. I wanted to say hi but Alice pulled me along and then we passed him.

When we got to the group and Alice turned around I pouted at her. She just rolled her eyes at me.

"You can't talk to him today silly!" She guessed that I wanted to talk to him, and she was correct.

"I know, but I want to so badly!" I gave her my puppy dog eyes, she just looked away.

"We better go; he's debating on coming over here to talk with us." Edward spoke suddenly. I sighed.

We left the mall about two hours later, and through out those two hours I would keep bumping into him. We never spoke to each other; Alice never gave us a chance. Edward would always warn us when we needed to move on. Every time our eyes meet he would give me the same wide grin and I would smile back.

When we got to the hotel every one started filling me on what he was thinking the whole time.

"You did so good Jade! He looked like he wanted to really talk with you. He didn't even glance at us except the two times; he looked like all he wanted to do is talk to you!" Bella seemed more hyper than I had ever seen her, but nothing close to Alice.

"Oh my god Jade! You did it! He's going to make sure he will see you tomorrow at the next mall. He's going to talk to you tomorrow!" Alice wouldn't stop jumping up and down, even Jasper was having a hard time controlling his wife she was so excited.

"The whole time he was in the same isle with you he kept trying to think of someway to start a conversation with you, but he was afraid of saying something stupid. He finally picked up the same book as you and was planning on asking you if it was any good. He was so disappointed when Alice took you away." Edward laughed hard when he said that. He thought it was funny that this boy was thinking he would sound stupid.

"He was very worried that he wouldn't get to talk to you. Every time you guys looked at each other he felt very attracted to you. And then every time Alice dragged you away he was so sad and disappointed." Jasper smiled as he spoke.

The rest of the night I spent on the balcony staring at the night sky and thinking about him. I didn't know his name yet, no one did but I knew I would find out soon.

My thoughts lingered on his sent. It was a very sweet sent. It reminded me of the smell of rain, one of my very favorite scents as a human. His scent was indescribable, and I loved it. It's was sweet, had a hint of rain, chocolate, mint and roses. Yet it was totally different, none of those smells were anything like it. I could not describe it in any way other then it was his sent.

So I went on and thought of his beautiful face. He was perfection in every sense of the word. His eyes had been so deep, and I thought that I could really see his soul through them. I had only a second to look into them, there profound dark navy color made me think of the ocean and its depth. His eyes had an immeasurable depth to theme. But I had to remember the deep crimson behind that blue, but not that the color mattered much.

"Jade, he thinks you're beautiful too, you know." Edward inturupted my thoughts, but I was fine with that when I heard what he said. I was thrilled to know he what he thought of me now.

"Bella, you were right. When you look into the eyes of someone you know your meant to be with, your can see there soul." She truly had been right. I remembered when she had told me she had no doubt about Edward having a soul. She spoke with such determination, I felt it too. I had never doubted it, but when I looked into his eyes today I believed it even more.

Hours passed and my thoughts never strayed far from him, and the coming day. We left early so we would get to Olympia as soon as the mall would open. I was so excited to see his face again, to finally hear his voice I was almost as hyper as Alice. Jasper had to calm me down before the rest of the family got really irritated.

"Jade, calm down!" Jasper put his hand on my shoulder and immediately a feeling of calm washed through me.

"Sorry, I'm just really excited." I said with apologetic eyes.

"Tell me about it." He closed his eyes and shook his eyes.

Alice dressed me again. I was wearing cotton gray t-shirt with color paint splats on it, with black boot cut jeans, and a black leather vest and my converse. She curled my hair today, and my make up was different. It had an edge to it. Than to top it off me had silver jewelry and a black leather bag. Just as yesterday, I loved it.

And just like yesterday, Alice dragged us to every store possible. She really wanted to replace our whole closets. I repressed a heavy sigh when I thought of trying to pursue her on letting my keep some of the cloths I already own.

I walked into a shoe store to look at the new converse, maybe I could get some white ones? Just as I was looking at a pair of shoes out of the corner of my eyes I saw him walk into the store and look straight at me. I kept my eyes down as he walked over. I was so nervous! I knew Edward was just outside with jasper so I thought _Hey Edward? I really need Jaspers help like now!!! _I shouted in my head as loud as possible. Only a quarter of a millisecond later a wave of calm washed over me and I was able to think and breathe normally. _Thanks guys. _

He was still in his first step so he didn't notice anything. I took a deep breath; he was only ten feet away now. Then he stopped about five feet away and I looked up. His eyes were lighter blue today, but still navy. His eyes locked with mine as he spoke.

"Hello." He said. His satin smooth voice was beautiful.

"Hi." I replied with a smile. He smiled back the same grin from yesterday.

"My names Ian." He spoke softly.

"My names Jade Mersadise Cullen." Confusion crossed his eyes for just a second.

"Cullen? You mean your part of the coven in forks?"

"Yes. I'm the newest family member." I looked around to make sure no humans were in hearing range. "Why don't we go to the food court to talk? You can meet the few family members that are here with me." I thought it would be best to be somewhere more privet, at least out of hearing range.

"Sure"

Alice came to my side then, jumping up and down. I shoot here a warning look but she just ignored me.

"Ian, this is Alice my sister." I introduced.

"Hello Alice, nice to finally meet the pixie who sea's the future."

"Nice to meet you too." She answered him calmly. How did he know she had visions?

"Alice, Ian and I were just about to head outside to get the rest of the family and head to the food court." I told her. Surely she had seen that?

"Oh I know. I'm going to get some shoes first. You can get the rest and I'll meet you there." She laughed a little at the end.

"Okay, well see you in a little bit then."

We walked out of the store and over to where Edward and Jasper were looking at new phones. Ugh, don't they ever get enough of electronics? I saw Edward smile at my thoughts.

They turned around when I and Ian came closer.

"Ian, this is Edward and Jasper." I looked at Ian. He was staring at me, but he looked away almost immediately. I couldn't help but smile.

"Hello" Edward, Jasper and Ian all said at the exact same time. I couldn't help but let out a giggle, it was too funny! Ian laughed with me and before we knew it, everybody was cracking up. I couldn't help but wonder was Jasper making us really spasy?

"Okay, Okay. We should go sit down before they call the hospital thinking were all insane." I laughed.

We walked to a table that sat at a table in the far corner of the food court. The table was out of hearing range for any humans who sat closest to us, but it didn't look like it was all alone. I sat next to Ian on the right side and Edward and Jasper sat on the left side. Then it dawned on me, where was Bella?

"Where's Bella?" I asked Edward. They were hardly ever apart.

"She went to forever21 to get some jacket she really wanted. She told me to stay with Jasper and wait for you and Alice." He didn't have even the faintest hint of hurt that his Bella wasn't with him at the moment. How strange.

Just as I finished that thought, Bella sat next to Edward. She gave him a kiss on the cheek. I glanced to Ian, he was looking at Jasper. Any vampire would do the same thing, it was natural. Jasper was covered is battle scars from his gruesome past. He looked like a very dangerous vampire. Ian flinched when Jasper glanced at him and smiled, showing his teeth.

"You guys are the Cullen family, correct? You guys are vegetarians, correct?" We smiled at the word vegetarian. It was our inside joke.

"Yes, we're the crazy vamps." I laughed a little. Lots of other vamps, none veggie vampires thought we were crazy.

"Wow, I never thought I'd meet you guys. I heard about the Valturi incident over a hundred years ago." His eyes flickered to Edward and Bella.

"She's with her mate." Edward said suddenly, replying to a question that Ian must have thought. Edward noticed everyone's confusion; the only one not confused was Ian.

Edward turned to Bella.-"Ian was woundering where our daughter was." He explained simply.

"How do you know so much about us?" I asked puzzled

"I worked for the Volturi recently. They told me about there encounter with you. I worked for theme only a short time, I didn't like it as much as I thought. I was created about ten years back. My creator left me shortly after I woke from the burning. Before he left he told me what I was, and of the Volturi." He explained lightly. He worked for the Volturi?

"When did you join the Volturi? Why did you?" Jasper asked.

"I joined them about five years after my birth, and left about a year ago. I joined hoping to find peace, and happiness. I wanted to help some how. I thought that protecting humans from our existence would be enough, but I don't like the Volturi. They think less and less of why there are our law enforcement and more about the power they weld. I prefer not to be a monster. I was thinking of trying out the veggie diet." He smiled.

"Wow. That's interesting to say the least. It's good to know more of our kind don't want to be monsters either." I murmured looking down.

Alice came over to us and sat next to Jasper with a lot of bags in her hands. When I looked at the bags I realized in horror that they were all from the shoe store.

"Nice of you to join us Alice, did you buy the whole store?' Edward chuckled. Alice just stuck her tongue out at him like always. She handed me and Bella both a couple bags.

"You need new shoes so here you are." She said. We all exchanged glances at each other. _No way to stop Alice._

"Nope, when Alice starts she never stops." Edward muttered. We all laughed at that.

"So Ian, why don't you join us on our little shopping trip today and tomorrow, and then come home with us where it's more private and tells us about yourself. I'm sure the others would like to meet you." Edward invited. I looked at Ian hopefully.

Without looking away from Edward he said "Yes, I'd love to meet the rest of your family." I smiled wildly, unable to contain my joy.

The rest of the day we all spent going form store to store, Alice buying cloths after cloths. She even got a few things for Ian. We got to the hotel and Ian got himself a room Wright next door to ours. He spent a good part of the evening in out room talking with us, but mostly with me.

"So, you are a veggie too?" Ian asked.

"Yes. I prefer to know I'm not a danger to humans, and I'm able to be more human this way. Plus the gold eyes are less scary then crimson." He looked away when I said this. Was he ashamed of his eyes?

"I don't like being a monster, and I want to try being a veggie. Why are your eyes amber and not gold?" He looked back at me, into my eyes.

"I'm a new born and so I've only been a veggie for a short time now, about five months. Four of those months have been with the Cullen's, before that I had another mother. She was on her way to the meet the Cullen's when she found me in New York, dying in an alley. She changed me but about a month later she was killed by another vampire." I said slowly, the memories stinging a little.

"I'm sorry." He was concerned.

"It fine, I'm happy now and that's all that matters. I want to find the vamp who killed my mother and get revenge someday, when I'm ready." I said remembering my vow.

"That's still horrible. I hope he pays for the pain he put you through." He said sincerely. I looked at him. We stared at each other for a minute before going on. The rest of that evening went by fast and before I knew it Ian went to his room. The next day was much this same. Alice dragging us from store to store in Seattle. I and Ian talked a lot, and we became good friends. On the way home I kept thinking, was this all this would be? A friendship and nothing more?

I worried that he may not think of me this way, I was just getting used to the idea of a mate. Maybe it hadn't crossed his mind just yet.

Would I have happiness, or would this be just another disappointment?


	6. First veggie hunt

**Okay, I finally figured it out about the review thing....(i am realy suh an idiot) I wont tell you so I dont further imbarass myself. Thank you to everyone who reviewed and added me to author favs and such, it really means alot!!! *Happy dance* I put a "_Quote_" In thsi chapter from the twilight saga. I dont know how to show withc quotes are from witch book so I'm trusting that all the twilighters know there stuff!**

**Hope you like it!**

**chapter 6: First veggie hunt**

Speeding up the driveway I couldn't wait to see the others. I'd missed them even though we were gone only three days. The first thing I saw when we pulled into the garage was everyone waiting on the front lawn. They must have known about Ian. We all got out of the car and walked over to the family. Jasper and Edward rushed all the shopping bags inside-(there were so many I didn't know how Alice fit them all in the trunk).

"Would you like any help?" Ian asked Edward. Ian was so nice.

"Sure, just grab the few bags that are left, will you?" Edward answered.

After they were done they came out to be with the rest of us, and when I say the rest of us I mean all of us. Everyone was here, the Cullen's and Jacob and his pack. Did everyone know?

"Almost." Edward said when he passed me to go sit next to Bells, low enough so only I could hear it. Ian came and sat next to me, almost touching. We all sat in a big circle, it made me think we were in kinder again.

"Hello, I'm Carlisle. This is Esme, Rosalie, Emmett, Renesmee, Jacob, Seth, and Leah." He pointed out every one by name. "I assume you've meet the others already." He said.

"Hello, nice to meet you all. Yes I have, they have all been great, Jade has become one of my closest friends already." We smiled at each other.

"Jade is so easy to become friends with." Carlisle said. He definitely knew.

"I agree." Ian chuckled.

"So I hear you worked for the Valturi, and you wish to try our way of life?" Carlisle smiled at the last part. We all knew that Carlisle was ecstatic about others wanting to try to be better, trying not to be monsters.

"My time with the Valturi was very short. I enjoyed it in the beginning but it became a much more sinister way of life. I respect them for what they have done in the past but I do not believe they are needed anymore. When they told me about the encounter with your coven they talked nothing but about how much they wanted your gifts. They were scared that if they didn't destroy your coven soon you may become to powerful. Such a big coven is a threat to theme. I don't believe that's write, to kill others because you don't want to be threatened. You guys haven't done anything, ever." He looked like he really meant what he said, like he was really sure of himself.

"I left because I didn't want anymore of it. Aro was sad to see me go, and my gift I'm sure. My gift is being able to make things levitate. Telekinesis it's called." We all gasped at his statement.

"Wow, how come you never told me?" I asked using my puppy dog eyes. It worked like a charm.

"Um…well…you never asked." He spluttered out. He looked so innocent.

"So you mean to tell me you could make me fly?" Emmett asked amazed. Only Emmett would think of something like that.

"Sure I could." Just as he finished that sentence Emmett was in midair, fifteen feet off the ground. He was flying around the lawn like crazy, the whole time screaming and grinning.

"He's ecstatic" Jasper mumbled and shook his head. Rosalie was muttering something about 'he's such a little kid'. An in truth, Emmett was a kid at heart.

"WAAAHHHOOOOOO!!!!!!!" Emmett kept yelling.

"Amazing." Edward murmured. Carlisle ran over to Ian now that we were all standing.

"How dose it work? I mean what can you do, is there a limit?" Carlisle droned on. I wasn't too interested with it so I decided I was going to go unpack and take a shower. I was planning on taking Ian for his first hunt tonight.

"Well you guys are talking about your gift, I'm going to go clean up and unpack." I gave Ian a hug and ran up stairs.

My shopping bags were already on my bed so I put away everything (Amazed that I still had room left over in my closet) except for the outfit I was planning on wearing. I lade the cloths on my grand piano. I had loved music all my life, even as a human. I had always wanted to play the piano and since Edward was so good I asked him to teach me. He was a good teacher and now I was better then Rosalie but not as good as Edward. I composed my own music as well as play some of my favorite songs.

I got onto the shower and let the hot water calm me down. I couldn't wait until tonight, me and Ian would finally be alone, free to talk about whatever. We had only known about each other for about three days but it already seemed like a lifetime.

I got out of the shower and dressed. I decided to leave my hair straight; it complemented my features best Alice told me once.

I sat at my piano, thinking of maybe composing a new song I was thinking of. Lost in thought I heard a knock at the door.

"Come in." I said in my high soprano voice.

"Do you play?' Ian asked from behind me. I turned my head to look at him.

"Yes, Edward taught me. He's much better then I am. His piano is down stairs, the white one." I answered.

"May I hear you play?" He asked again, his crimson eyes looked like smoldering lava. He sat next to me on the black bench, waiting.

"Sure." So I played one of my favorite songs, My immortal by Evanesence, and I sang along too. I loved the feel of the smooth ivory and black keys under my finger tips. The flow of music in my room was one of my favorite things to listen to, weather it be mine or someone else's. I finished the piece and let it drift to an end.

"Your beautiful at piano, no matter what you think." He looked me straight in the eye. I could feel something happening…there was electricity between us. I was overwhelmed by the sensation…and the feeling of being so close to Ian. I could see he felt it too. I had an overpowering feeling of wanting to touch his face, his hands, any part. I wanted to feel the smooth skin underneath my finger tips. We brook the lock at the same time.

"I was thinking, I'd like to be the one to take you on your very first veggie hunt. We could go tonight." I asked looking back at him.

"Yea, I'd love to go. What will it be like?" He wondered.

"It will be different, I'll tell you that. I don't really know how different. I've never tasted human blood. But it's the same in the sense of hunting. We will have to be careful not to get lose to any humans." I said.

"You've never tasted human blood?" He was in disbelief.

"Nope, my creator was already a veggie and even after she was killed I found the Cullen's. I'm most adapted to this life." I smiled at him.

"Wow, it must take a lot of self strength. Your still a new born after all." He grinned back at me.

"Let's go down stairs to let the others know before we go." I said as I got up and walked to the closed door. Ian got up and opend the door for me, and I giggled.

"Lady's first" He said grinning at me.

We walked down stairs and out onto the lawn where everyone was still at. I walked over to Carlisle and Esme with Ian at my heels.

"Me and Ian are going to go hunting. I want to be the one to take him on his first hunt on the animal diet. We'll be back later. We wont go far and I've got my cell." I explained.

"Okay honey, but be careful as always. See you later." Esme said.

"Bye mom." I said. She seemed to shine at the word. I rarely called her mom, I didn't feel the same connection with her as my own mother Ellen but I still considered her my mother. We had a relationship but it was different but still mother daughter type.

Ian grinned at me sheepishly. "What do you say about a race?" He looked a little cocky. He was probably very fast, but I was too.

"You're on!" I said then bolted for the forest. He was just a step behind me. I hit it to high gear and he fell behind. I wasn't as fast as Edward but I was one of the fastest. He soon caught up with me. We were neck and neck.

"You're going to be sorry you ever challenged me!" Then he went even faster, almost disappearing in front of me. I was already on high but I could go faster. I hit the ground harder with my feet, throwing myself into the run. My hair whipped behind me as I caught up with Ian this time. He looked surprised to see me next to him.

I got an idea. Why not have a little fun before hunting?

I looked at him with a big grin, the kind I only gave when I had a big idea. But before he could understand my expression I pounced on him. We went rolling across he forest floor. We landed next to each other on our backs, our hair ruffled and laughing really hard.

"What was that for?" He accused.

"You said I would be sorry for challenging you. Remember I'm a new born and I have a lot more strength then you so I pounced. Besides we're far enough out, we don't want to go to Canada. Ready for your first veggie meal?" I asked

He bounced up looking excited. He reached his hand out to me and pulled me up.

"I'll take that as a yes." I smelled the air around us. I could smell a small herd of elk in the clearing about two hundred yards away.

"Smell the air around us, listen to the sounds. What do you smell, what do you hear?" I asked. He closed his eyes and took a deep breath.

"I can hear three hearts beating, and I smell three elk." He whispered.

"Very good. There just in the next clearing. Would you like just to try or watch me?' I gave him the choice.

"Hum…I'd like to watch you, see how its done." He said eyeing me with a smirk.

"Just fallow me." I said. He nodded. We darted towards the deer. I jumped the last fifty yards and landing on the biggest elk's back. I snapped the neck not wanting the animal to be in pain. It had been about a week and a half since my last hunt and I was thirsty. I opened my mouth, baring my teeth and bit the animal's throat. I felt the warm liquid fall down my throat, the dry burn quenched for the moment. And before I knew it the animal was drained. I got up and wiped my mouth with the back of my hand. I inspected my cloths, not one drop of blood spilt. Edward had once told me his secret of not getting trashed. He said breaking the neck kills the animal and so it doesn't thrash around getting the blood from the bite wound on you. I looked up, the other elk were gone but they wouldn't be hard to find. Ian was leaning on a tree looking at me.

"That doesn't look that hard." He said.

"No but it's harder after your first hunt; and you come in contact with humans. But I don't think you will for a wile. If you stay with us you probably won't even start at our school until we're sure that you can handle it. Just a precaution." I explained.

"Probably." He agreed coming towards me. "I'd like to stay and become apart of your family but for a very different reason."

I stared at him. What else was there he wanted? Why would there be another reason? A million questions were in my head at once. I'm sure the confusion was plan on my face.

He slowly walked the rest of the desistence between us, closing the gap. I looked into his eyes and suddenly felt the electricity again. He looked back into my eyes with an intense stare.

He lifted his hand slowly and stroked my cheek. The feeling was amazing. I let my head lean into his hand as he formed it to my face. I closed my eyes and memorized the feeling.

"Open your eyes Jade." He whispered. I felt his breath on my face, the sweetness was delicious. I opened my eyes to find his face very close to mine. Our eyes locked and I knew what would happen. He leaned down and pressed his warm smooth lips to mine.

**_I lifted my head and kissed him with a passion that might possibly set the forest on fire._**

**_I wouldn't have noticed._**

**Do you guys like it? I wasn't planning this chapter to go the direction but before I knew it, it was like that and I couldn't bare to change it. Did they fall in love to fast? Was the electricity too much like twilight? I was thinking that if you found your sould mate that you would always feel electicity between you. I hope you like it!!!!! And i hope you guys know that quote!**

**And Review!**


	7. Affection

**Okay, I know I haven't written in a long wile but please dont be mad at me, I had a long fourth of july weekend and had other things I had to do, but this one isn't the shortest ever or the longest. Im really sorry it took so long, but I hope you like it. I desided on moving on and to speed up Ian and Jades relationship. I alredy know what the next chapter will be about, and Im going to skip a few weeks, up untill school starts in the chapter after the next. As always thanx to all who have reviewed, your a big help! Hope you all hade a good fourth!!! **

**And as always, the brilliant Stephine Meyer owns all, except my characters Ian and Jade and well, you know.**

**Chapter 7: Affection**

Could everything be so perfect? On the most wishful star, did your dreams come true? How could such a fantastic joy be possible? Could there be sweet bliss like this? I couldn't be more happy, and if I was I would burst.

My lips were still tingling from where his lips were pressed against mine. I was laying on my bed in the darkness just feeling the perfect bliss inside me.

After that kiss he had said the most wonderful words ever.

_"I love you." He whispered._

_"I love you." I whispered back._

And in truth I did love him. I had been so unsure about it, how could I love a guy so fast, but as the family matto said "Never beat against Alice" it was true to its integrity, she had said I would love him and so I did.

When we had finished out little 'moment' we went hunting. Watching him hunt was amazing. He soared through the air like a jaguar. His first veggie meal was a grizzly bear, Emmett would be so proud.

I watched from far branch in a tree as Ian stocked his prey. The grizzly was in a small clearing standing on its hind legs roaring at Ian. I watched Ian stock forward, ready to lunge for the kill. The bear didn't seem to get that it couldn't rip Ian to shreds. Ian growled at the bear. And the bear responded but landing on all fours and charging him. Ian jumped fifteen feet in the air, the bear missing him but a large margin.

He landed about teen feet away from the bear grinning. Deciding the fun was over he quickly lunged at the grizzly, pushing him to the ground. I could hear Ian snap the neck. All the soon he was done, his eyes barley showing any change.

A human wouldn't have seen the change, but my immortal eyes saw it. His eyes were just half a shade more orange, nothing too distinct.

After we had gotten home we had announced that we were together. Every one looked surprised but I knew better. I mouthed a thank you to Alice, Jasper, Edward and Bella.

Ian got his own room for now. My room was too small to house two vampires. Esme said there was a room on the other side of Edward and Bella's that would be perfect, demolition and a redesign of the room started tomorrow.

I could hear the all the boys out front wrestling, except for Carlisle of course.

I sat up, deciding I would join the boys. Maybe the girls were watching like I wanted to. I walked down stairs to an empty living room. _That what I thought._

Out front all four boys were in a pretzel. They were wrapped around each other and all over the place. Even Edward, I couldn't help but laugh.

Ian's head snapped up at the sound of my laughter. He was in the very middle of the mess. He smiled his wide grin at me, and I smiled back with a full grin.

I walked over to where Bella, Alice, and Rose sat on the grass, a good twenty feet from the boys.

"How long have they been up to this?" I asked laughing again.

"About an hour." Rose shook her head.

"They don't seem to want to stop. To much fun with the newest little brother." Bella giggled and looked at me as I sat next to her.

"When will he be official?" I asked.

"Tomorrow at noon he will officially be a Hale." Alice said simply, smiling.

"It's a good thing you guys just got here before I did. With all these new kids, what would people think at school? Not that it matters." I said smiling too.

"That's very true, but even at this point I think people will start up rumors and crap. I mean look at how many kids Carlisle and Esme have adopted for crying out loud." Rose giggled. I laughed with her, then Bella laughed and pretty soon Alice was uncontrollably laughing.

With all the laughing the boys looked over to us. They were perplexed, probably wondering what was so funny. That got them out of there pretzel and walking over to us, with giant grins of there own.

But as soon as Jasper reached his wife he started to have a laughing fit too. He sat down next to her and wrapped his arms around her.

"Watch this." He whispered in her ear. Then all of the sudden everybody burst out laughing. Ian, Edward, and Emmett collapsed on the ground. Its was so funny and I had no idea why, but I just kept giggling too.

"Okay, Jasper please make it stop" I gasped. I was out of air with so much laughing and needed more to keep laughing.

In that moment everyone was quiet, everyone was calm. We looked at each other and that made us all giggle again.

"So what was the joke we laughed so hard for but don't even know?" Emmett asked.

"I was just saying about how people are really going to get an eye full with all these kids Carlisle's adopted, not to mention all the rumors that'll start." Rose said. She went and sat in Emmett's lap.

Edward came over to Bella and pulled her onto his lap. They looked at each other then looked back at me.

Ian was suddenly beside me, wrapping his arms around my waist and pulling me closer to him. I was soon was on his lap with my legs crossed over his. I fit snuggly in that one spot.

I looked up at him and he was looking down at me. His crimson eyes were smoldering like lava, and it took my breath away.

I was shaken out of my trance when somebody cleared there throat, it had sounded like Emmett.

I looked away from Ian ay Emmett, giving him the death stare. Didn't I owe him for being a pest? Yes, I believe I did.

"Oh, spooky. You look terrifying. Should I be afraid?" He said sarcastically.

I growled under my breath. He just rolled his eyes at me. What was his problem? I both felt and heard Ian growl at Emmett. His chest rumpling against me.

"Oh, so you gona defend your girl? Believe me buster, this thing between me and her has been going on for a wile now. But bring it on, little man." Emmett grinned, showing his teeth.

"You sure about that?' Ian spat back at him. I felt comforted knowing Ian wanted to defend me, the new born.

"Don't worry babe, I'll get him back." I said looking back up to him.

"We will, I don't know I would feel seeing you go against Emmett." He smiled down at me.

"I've been doing fine before." I said.

"Well, if you two are against my hubby, I'm not going to watch a one on two match so I'll be there to defend my claim." Rose said, with a bit of a glare in her eyes. I knew it was only defensive. I wouldn't allow Ian even play fighting with those odds, any higher and I would be trying to get him away from the match.

Rose winked at me. What was she doing?

"It's getting late, what do you say about joining me in my room for the night? At least it'll be better then dealing with him." I asked Ian with my puppy dog eyes.

"Sure, I don't really want to lose my temper next to Esme's house." He picked me up bridal style and started walking towards the porch steps. I could hear whistling coming from behind us.

Once we got to the steps Ian set me on my feet. The minute I was up right I grabbed Ian's hand and dragged him inside. I wasn't going to let Emmett ruin this evening, or rather this mourning. It was almost one in the mourning.

Ian and I walked up the third floor hand and hand. We made it to my room and Ian held the door for me. I just smiled at him and walked inside. He fallowed close behind.

"How about we go on to the balcony?" He asked.

I just nodded, lost in his presence.

We sat down on the wooden floor of the balcony against the far right, the wood posts and railing shielding us from curious eyes.

He gently pulled me close again, I wasn't on his lap but his legs were on either side of me. I lay against his chest, and my head tilted back gassing at the stars. This was the last night of the clear sky. Sometime tomorrow the clouds would creep in and cold weather would come with it.

"What are you thinking?" He murmured against my hair, placing a kiss.

"I'm thinking of how nice this is. You know you're the very first person I've ever kissed or had a relationship with, immortal or otherwise." I whispered.

"You're the first real relationship for me too, other then the kiss." He said. I looked at him.

"I wasn't your first?" A little stab of pain entered my heart. I knew it was irrational with him being a century older then me but I couldn't help it.

"No, I'm sorry about that. When I was human I had one girlfriend, and one kiss but it didn't last. You make me feel special knowing I was your first. But your so much better then any other girl, your mine, you will always be mine. I love you too much not to forget you're more special than anything else in this world." I couldn't speak.

No I wasn't his first, but I was his and he was mine. No I hadn't been his first girlfriend, but I was his soul mate. That made me feel better, and I put the irrational pain away, to forget about it.

I reached up with my neck and gave him a kiss. He responded and kissed me back. His lips parted and his tongue touched my lips, asking for entrance. I granted the request with pleasure. Our tongues danced together, tasting each other. They moved together in ways I didn't know possible, as if they had known what the other would do before they did it.

My arousal was up and I turned around and wrapped my legs around his waist. They dangled of the edge of the balcony. He groaned slightly at my movement. He wrapped his arms around my waist like an iron belt, pulling me as close as possible. I tried to remember I was stronger so I wouldn't hurt him but my mind was lost.

My arms were wrapped around his neck, fingers tangled in his hair pressing his face to mine as close as it would go.

His hands slipped under the back of my shirt a little, feeling my lower back. I moaned at the feeling of his warm hands.

I could feel how much he was enjoying this. I was just about positive he could smell my arousal about as much as I could feel his.

He pulled away gasping for air. I pouted a little, wanting to continue. We didn't have to worry about me getting pregnant, so why stop?

"Don't worry love, I want to go on just as much as you do but I think we should save that for another time. Maybe once everything is settled in the new room." He murmured.

It made sense, as much as I didn't want it to. It would probably be more official that way.

"The room won't be done for at least three days." I reminded him. Though Esme and Alice were fast, they would still need our tastes in furniture and to know our dislikes and likes. They would need to buy all the stuff they do the layout, basically the whole process. I groaned at the thought about _waiting_ three days for this.

Suddenly his lips captured mine again. What set him off?

"Hmmm, is that so?" He mumbled against my lips. It took a moment to form a response but I did.

"Yes, do you really want to wait?" I asked pulling back looking deep into his eyes. I think I saw something shimmer there, like he had thought of something important.

"What?" I wondered. What had he thought of that would make him stop?

"Nothing, you'll find out soon enough." He said, a smug smile creeping its way to his lips.

I sighed. I really wanted to go on but knew it would be better to wait. Until then I would show him what he was missing. Now it was my turn to look smug.

"What's with you now?" He asked.

"Nothing, I'm going to go change into some pajama's. You should too." I winked at him, knowing this was going to be fun. He smiled and let me go.

I all but sprinted to my closet and closed the door. I walked to the far left corner and reached to open the top drawer of a low dresser that contained sleeping cloths. Though we never slept, I used these cloths to spend days where I was in my room doing things like play the piano or sketch. There was mostly sweats but in the top drawer was lingerie. I never used it but now was the best time.

I pulled on a black satin baby doll dress that came up high in my thigh. I was wearing black underwear and a black bra. I looked in the mirror.

I looked good. I was sure this would get Ian regretting his decision to wait. I smiled at myself, Rose would be so proud.

I walked out of the closet and over to my queen bed where Ian laid in just his boxers. He looked like a supermodel.

I hide my pleasure so I wouldn't give anything away.

I was however able to enjoy watching his jaw drop when he looked at me. I pulled down the covers and climbed in next to him.

"Um, can you tell me why we are going to uh bed when we don't sleep?" He swallowed hard. His eyes were glazed over.

"Just to cuddle. If we can't do anything else for now we can at talk and cuddle." I snuggled closer to him, turning around so my back was pressed against his chest.

Then I really felt his joy, and that just made me more aroused. I giggled.

"What's so funny babe?" He pulled me closer to him, just increasing the pressure.

"Just thinking about how hard it will be not to go on for three _whole_ days." I emphasized the word _whole_. He groaned a little.

"It'll be worth it." He reminded me. I knew he was right but I wasn't happy about it. I knew I would be happy, beside it gave us more time to learn more about each other.

"Oh, I know." I whispered.

He chuckled behind me. I could feel the rumble in his chest.

"So why don't you tell me your story, I've told you mine." He spoke in my ear.

So I proceeded in telling him about my past. I told him every detail, about my mother's death, about my first meeting with the Cullen's, everything. Then I decided that it would be best to tell him the whole truth about Alice, and her vision of him and me.

"So, Alice knew we would be together some day? And you knew it when we meet?" He asked.

I turned to look at him with my puppy dog eyes, I didn't want him to be mad at me.

"Yeah." I said warily.

"_**You look so guilty- like you've committed a crime."**_ He chuckled.

"_**I feel guilty." I muttered**_**. **

"Why?"

"Because, I don't want you to be mad about Alice telling me we were mates before I even saw you, and that I didn't tell you before." I hide my face in his chest.

"Don't feel that way love, I don't mind. I find it funny. No wonder I saw you more then once that day, and no wonder you smiled at me so much." He accused then laughed.

I looked at him before speaking. "Really? Your not mad?" I asked.

He captured my lips again, kissing me. "No love, I could never be mad at you."

The sun rose only a few hours later, the sky going from dark blue, to purple, to pink and orange. We go up from our night together and got dressed, ready for anything the day through at us.

**I've been having alot of wrighters block lately. But I was toying with the idea of adding in Ians POV or just rewrighting the whole story from his POV. This story wont end now or anytime soon, I have a plan for drama and to make it feel like the worlds comeing to an end for Jade, but there will be a way out. I promise.**

**But please tell me what you think I should do, add Ians POV or just rewright the whole story in his POV?**


	8. Proposal

**This one is extra long, Im sorry its a bit late. Thank you to everyone to have been reading and reviewing!!! I truly am thankful!**

**Now I just relised one of my chapters (first sight) has the same name as a chapter in Midnight Sun (yes I have read the first 12 chapters, but only the ones SM has relised on her website) and I didn't mean for that. I sometimes catch myself resiting lines from the books in my head because I have read them so many times, I know them by heart. I didnt mean to do that, but I'll leave it as it is. Please understand I wasn't copying SM.**

**And of course All the beautiful wounderful characters and the story line of the twilight saga belong to the great STEPANIE MEYER!!!! **

**Chapter 8: Proposal**

I couldn't see this coming, couldn't even dream of it. Didn't think to peek at the room, I knew I would love it. I never thought to peek, never thought I would need to. But now I kind off wished I had, because our new room was beautiful and _big. _I couldn't believe Esme and Alice had done all of this is three days.

"Oh, Esme, Alice I don't know what to say…" I was in awe at the beauty of mine and Ian's room.

The room was a suit. There was honey bamboo floor and white crown molding. The walls and ceiling were a dark navy blue but they had added little points of light near and on the ceiling that looked like stars. My black piano fit perfectly at the left side of the room near a big bay window with white window treatments. My black and white vanity sat beside it against the west wall. The big king bed in the middle had black wood, and a white comforter. To the right seemed to be our own little living room. The black love seat faced the T.V that was on the south wall. The black furnishings to the room were so beautiful.

"Let's go see the closet!" Alice dragged me one of the doors on the east wall. She opened the door and I stopped short, froze in place. Ian was by my said in seconds.

"Jade?" He asked hastily.

"Alice, why is it bigger then our bedroom?" I gasped. Why had she done this to me?

It was _huge _to say the least. I could see an open another door that lead to the bathroom, then there were millions of shelves with purses and hats and stuff galore! Then off course there were a lot of sliding frost glass doors that must cover the clothing on the many racks behind them. The walls and ceiling was the same navy with stars as the front room.

"Well, you know I love to buy stuff and so I made your closet just as big _as_ your room I made the same for everyone else so it no big deal, and it has extra room for more cloths. The right half is Ian's, the left is yours." She spun in front of me with her hands out as if she was show casing the closet.

"Whatever Alice, it's probably a good idea with the extra room, but god, you could have warned me." I shoot her a look but Ian was chuckling silently beside me.

"What's so funny?" I asked him.

"Your reaction to all of this, I mean you honestly gasped! At just a closet, I find it very entertaining."

I was going to elbow him in the rips but he dodged my aim with another not so salient laugh.

We walked through another doorway into our bathroom. And it of course was just as big as the closet. There are the same bamboo floors, light blue walls with painted clouds. There was even a glass sun mirror with different warm colors. The shower had like a mosaic, brilliant warm reds, oranges, yellows, maroons, and even a little pink. The mirror above the two sinks had a border of the same mosaic.

"Its beautiful Alice, Esme, I love it!" I squealed.

"I'm happy you love it!" Esme said.

"And so am I." Alice said.

"Why is there a toilet?" Ian asked a funny expression on his face.

I giggled. "Oh, well we have to keep our human charade up so we're not exposed on the off chance a human is in our home." Esme said stifling a giggle herself.

"We haven't had a human at our house, the last time was when Bella's father visited Renesmee. But when we do, we don't want to be exposed." Alice laughed. It was so obvious to us.

Ian looked like he would have blushed if possible, he looked down looking embarrassed. "Oh, write." He mumbled.

I went over to him and wrapped my arms around him. I looked up until he looked at me. "It's okay. I asked the same thing my first week here. We're one and the same." I said. Though it was funny, lots of others asked the same thing.

He smiled at me, clearly imagining me asking the same thing. Maybe even with the same funny face.

"We'll let you guys make yourselves at home and comfortable. See you later!" Alice said as we all walked into the main bedroom. Both she and Esme left with quiet goodbye.

As soon as they were both out the door Ian picked me up in his strong arms, bridal style. He walked through the French doors leading to the balcony.

It was dark out, cloudy as usual. Just a slight breeze, I could feel the first storm of the session coming. Not that it hadn't rained this summer, just didn't freeze over.

He walked over to a hammock to our left. He set me on the hammock and sat beside me, smiling his wide grin showing all of his teeth.

"We finally have our own room, one that was meant for the _both_ of us." He said, smiling even more.

"Finally, why are you so jumpy? What's up?" I said, narrowing my eyes at him.

"Oh, don't worry. I'm just excited about our new room I guess." He said. Something about his voice seemed smug.

"Whatever you say." I said, wanting forget about it for now. I pulled him closer, wrapping my arms around him. He leaned in and kissed me, and continued for several minutes. After a few he pulled away about two inched away from my face.

"I love you." He vowed.

"I love you too; _you are the very best part of me_." I said.

Suddenly he got up and walked to the edge of the balcony towards the little broke. I could hear the bubbling water. I got up to and when to stand beside him.

"Are you okay?" I was concerned. He looked into my eyes, his eyes now reddish orange burning through me.

"You love me, you are my soul mate. I want to make it as official as possible." He whispered then stepped back about a foot. He got down on one nee, reaching into his jean pockets.

Oh my god, is he going to do what I think he is? How could I not see this coming? Did Alice know about this? Did Bella, or Edward?

"Miss Jade Cullen,_ I promise to love you forever-every single day of forever._ _Will you marry me?" _He asked with a small velvet black box opened in the palms of his hands.

Inside the gentle folds of velvet, nestled between two cushions was a silver wedding band. The main gem was round, and had separate silver points holding it in place. It shimmered in the darkness like nothing I'd ever seen, smaller round diamonds continued around the band but only two on each side. Separated by the edges of the ring, along the inside engraved was _Forever & Eternity. _

I wanted to scream, to jump up and down a million times. I wanted to run as fast as I could, as far as I could. I had to say something, he was waiting. I took a deep breath.

"Yes, of course." I whispered. He smiled, stunning me as always. He slipped the ring out of the box and on to my third finger on my left hand, and stood up.

I intertwined our hands, pulling him closer. He leaned down and kissed me. We made out for several more minutes. His hands found there way under the back of my shirt, to my lower back. He pressed me closer to his body, as far as he could. I wrapped my arms around hi neck, my fingers tangled in his hair.

I didn't want to go, didn't want this night to stop but I knew the family was waiting down stairs to finally hear our approval, and now a new announcement. I pulled away with a ragged breath.

"You relies we're going to have to wait about the sex thing, you know; Just to keep this a classic wedding." He whispered laughing.

"Yea, but It'll be worth it. Alice is going to have a ball with the wedding plans. It won't be able to be anything really big, just our family here and the Denali coven."

"We should go down now, and announce our engagement." He said, pulling us towards the door. I sighed, this would be interesting.

"That's probably a good idea." We walked down the large stair case. I knew Edward already knew about this no doubt, and Alice but what about the others? What did they know? Did Alice tell all of theme, not able to hold in? Or was everyone in on the proposal?

We darted to the living room, hand and hand. When we walked around the corner I could see the whole family in the living room. Alice was sketching with Esme, Emmett and Jasper were playing video games against Jacob and Edward. Bella, Renesmee, Carlisle and Rosalie just watched.

As soon as we entered the room Edward looked up at Ian, smiling. Alice was jumping up and down like a maniac, and Jasper looked like he was about to explode with excitement probably caused by Alice.

"Everyone, we want to make an announcement." Ian said clearly, and then stepped aside for me to take the stage. I took a deep breath.

"We're getting married!" I said lifting my left hand.

The room erupted in applause and sequels of dilate.

"Oh honey, congratulations!" Esme cheered.

"Jade, how great!" Bella was all smiles and giggles.

"Congrats man!" Emmett said to Ian.

And then there was Alice. _She looked about to break into a celebration dance, so excited was she about the news she knew I was about to deliver._

"Thank you Jade! You won't regret it!" She sang.

Carlisle, Jasper and Renesmee just smiled. I'm sure they had no idea what to say. Everyone was surrounding us now. They all had smiles, all seemed very pleased.

"Congratulations you too." Jacob said. Though I wasn't particularly close to Jacob at the moment, I knew he, Ian, Edward and Seth had become great friends.

Now school was just a week away, so the ceremony would have to be next summer most likely. I would like it to be a winter wedding, like on a day it would snow. That had always been my dream wedding as a human. Just to be married in the snow, the whole ceremony would be off white. But that didn't give Alice a lot of time, but I doubted she needed a lot.

I could see the whole wedding play out in my head. I walked down a baby blue walkway, Carlisle by my side. It was snowing; the light flakes swirled around me. My family and friends around the alter...

I was abruptly taken out of my trance of the thought of a minister. Who would marry me and Ian? We looked way to young, and he didn't even have "his side" of the family to come to the wedding.

"Who's going to be the minister?" I asked mystified.

"Emmett can. He got a license about twenty years ago after Bella told him about how she had thought he could have been her minister at her wedding before she let me design her wedding." Alice snickered. I couldn't help but laugh to. We were going to have a hard time keeping straight faces well we tried to _repeat_ after Emmett of all people.

"Seriously Emmett?" Ian asked.

Emmett just laughed. "Course, I thought it was pretty damn funny! Who would think that saint Emmett could be a minister?" He smirked.

"Wow." Was all I had to say.

"Oh Jade! A winter wedding is perfect for you and Ian, I can so totally make this happen." Alice said eagerly.

"I love it." Ian said, wrapping his arms around my waist. He pulled me closer to him, resting his chin on my shoulder, our cheeks touching.

"I'm glad you like it." I murmured.

"Alice, Bella, Rose, Renesmee?" I addressed them directly. They all looked up at me. "Would you guys like to be my bride's maids?" I asked.

"Of course!" Bella and Alice said together, Alice with a lot more enthusiasm.

"I'd love to." Rosalie said smiling at me.

"Oh, I'd love to! Thanks Jade!" Nessie said. She and I had become good friends. We were sisters in many ways, and I knew she would love it.

"Of course I'm sure you all know who will be my best men." Ian said eyes on all four of the guys.

"Good, that means we're all even." Alice sang. She looked like this was going to be the most fun she'd had in a long time.

From the corner of my eye I saw Edward nod slightly. Hum, wonder why this was the most fun for Alice?

"Hey, maybe Ian will finally score and become a man!" Emmett boomed. Ian glared at him darkly, a low growl rising from his chest.

Ian as a human had been raised in a Christian family. Though he wasn't all into it as his sister and parents, he did believe in god and heaven. So he was still a virgin, just as me.

"Okay, you boys can go play. The girls and I are going to start the work on the wedding. Now shoo, shoo!" Alice pushed the guys outside. Then she came for Ian. I oriented myself in front of him protectively. I didn't want him to have to go.

"Now Jade, he has to go." She demanded.

"Why Alice? He's part of the wedding too." I demanded back playfully.

"Jade…" She started but Ian interrupted.

"Its okay love, I'm okay with whatever you chose. Just be happy and have some fun. I'll only be outside." He started to pull away, but I clutched him closer.

"Jade honey, I'll just go play with the guys. Maybe kick Emmett's ass at some wrestling." Out side I heard Emmett curse, something about how Ian beating him was impossible.

"Okay, hurry back to me." I muttered looking down with a sigh. His hand lifted my chin, but I didn't look at him. He just brought his face closer to mine, and looked into my eyes until I looked up.

"Don't worry love, I won't be far." His breath washed over me like a cool mist. He leaned closer and I got on my tipsy toes to reach him. He kissed me tenderly, and when he was finished he chuckled. I watched him leave out the door.

Alice was in front of me then, shaking her head.

"Whatever Alice, you have had your mate a lot longer then I have." I said.

"True, but really a few hours apart wont kill you."

"A few hours?" I squeaked. She just shook her head again. Guess this would have to be done sooner or later.

Everyone came around the dinning room table then, Alice brought around books and catalogs and sketches galore.

"Okay Alice, lets start the wedding plans!" I sang happily. This was the one human thing I had always dreamed of doing. I had always wanted to do wedding plans, and then the wedding of course.

And now as an immortal, those dreams would become true.

**I hope you liked it. I have been having alot of wrighters block latly, and Im sorry if chapters aren't coming out fast enough.**

**Any ways, I was thinking about if to add Ians POV or just rewright the whole story in his POV...I really dont know witch to do so please, vote on the one you think would be best.**

**AND REVIEW!!!!**


	9. Reflection

**I hope you like this one!!!!! I took extra time to make this one extra long, and I hope you like it!!! It's Jade's first day at Forks High school! Thank you to everybody who has reviewd, it mean alot!!! STEPINIE MEYER OWNS ALL TWILIGHT CHARACTERS...AND THE TWILIGHT SAGA! I ONLY OWN MY CHARACTERS AND MY STORY LINE, NOT INCLUDING THE CULLENS OR SETTING.**

**Chapter 9: Reflection**

"I don't know if I can wait any longer." Ian murmured against my lips.

We were on the roof of the house where we spent most of our nights, spending the last night of summer together. We wouldn't be able to spend all day together anymore.

Ian had asked why I got to go to school since I was an unstable new born. I simply told him it was because I was practicing restraint, and I have been on this veggie diet since I was born. It would be harder for him when he was ready. Alice said he would be okay to go in about five months, write after our wedding. I on the other hand was still prone to break downs, but getting better every day.

"Well, you're going to have to deal with that." I whispered as he moved his lips to my throat.

"And you won't?"

"Nope, I think it's a better idea to wait for the wedding." I laughed at his groan.

"I think you just like to tease me." He grumbled

"How did you guess?" I teased. I felt his chest shake with laughter. He brought his lips back to mine and gently kissed me, then pulled back.

"You are the most dangerous creature I have ever met." He pulled me up off my back and into his lap. I leaned into him, stretching my neck back to look up into the night sky. It was cloudy as usual, but there were holes where you could see patches of stars.

I could feel Ian look up with me, he leaned his head against mine and wrapping his arms around me.

"Look at that." Ian whispered and pointed to one of the patches of stars. A bright shooting star shot across the sky. It shone so brilliant, dazzling me. It shimmered against the darkness, like white against black. "Make a wish my angel." He whispered in my ear as the star disappeared into the clouds.

"I wish…" I looked at Ian-"that we would never be torn apart, no matter what happens." I whispered. He just smiled down at me.

"Forever and eternity." He vowed.

He suddenly got a bewildered expression.

"Where did Edward and Bella have there honey moon?" He asked.

"They went to Isle Esme, a gift from Carlisle on one of their anniversaries. Esme offered to let them use it. I believe it's just of the coast of Rio." I smiled remembering some of the stories Bella told me, of what she could remember of her human life anyway. Ian was quiet and thoughtful.

"Why the sudden interest?" I asked.

"Oh, I don't know. I've been think a lot about where we should go on our honey moon, we don't have a lot of options since were so young."

"True." I said, but the where part wouldn't matter as much, so long as we were together.

"HEY JADE, IAN!!! COME HERE!" Emmett yelled from the front living room.

"Emmett is seriously getting on my nerves." I muttered as I got up and pulled Ian with me. I suddenly had a good idea.

"What with you?" Ian asked looking at my expression.

"Well, Emmett is getting on my nerves, but I can't really fight him. I only have my strength, and that's going to fade soon. I was hoping"- I gave him my puppy dog eye-"that maybe you could teach me how to fight, and then I'd ask others and before long I'll be able to properly get Emmett back." I put my hand on his cheek, molding it the shape of his face. "Please."

"I don't know Jade; I don't think I watch you fight Emmett. You're so small…" He drifted off.

"Please, you only have to teach me what you think will be helpful and how to defend myself, please." I was pleading now.

He looked into my eyes. "Okay, but you have to let me fight with you. I can't let you do it alone."

"Deal, and maybe I could get Jasper, Edward, Alice, Rose and perhaps Jacob…" I didn't finish, I was lost in thought trying to finalize my plans.

We jumped down to our balcony and darted down to the living room.

"God guys, what are you doing up there?" Emmett asked, almost inquiring we were up to _something_.

"Do you really want to know?" Ian asked Emmett. Emmett grimaced at his words, but I just slapped Ian's arm and gave him the 'look'.

"What did you need Emmett?" I asked.

"I just got a new video game for my Xbox 360 and was hoping Ian wanted to play with me and Jasper before we have to get ready for school. Edward doesn't want to play." Emmett looked like a kid who just got the best toy in the whole wide world.

Ian looked my way, almost as if to ask if he could go play. "Go ahead." I said and got on my tip toes and gave him a kiss.

"Jade, come here. We got to go over some more stuff for your guys wedding."-I sighed and went over to the dinning room table and sat down next to Alice. -"The date is set for December 31st; we'll be on winter vacation so schools not a problem. That's also one of the very few days it will snow, but this day the snow is as light as a feather." Alice was talking so fast, it sounded like a hum.

"Wow Alice, thanks. I'm so excited about a snow wedding! But calm down before you cause Jasper to have a heart attack." Jasper really looked keyed up. In front of me Alice took a couple deep breaths and Jasper immediately calmed down.

"Happy?" Alice asked.

"As long as you keep yourself in check, yes." I answered simply.

"Har har, very funny. This is what I thought we should do for the flower arrangements…" And she launched into wedding details and things she thought would be nice. I made myself comfortable and tried to rein her in whenever I thought something would be too grand for just a family wedding.

Though I had always wanted to plan my own wedding like I was now, it would be different from what I had originally imagined. I had imagined my father would be the one to walk me down the isle, my sister would be the one to help me pick out my dress since my human mother had died when I was young, and the wedding party would have all of my friends and family. I had a new family now and that would be enough, but I wouldn't even have my vampire mother Ellen here with me.

I was abruptly overwhelmed with grief. My creator, caretaker, my mother wouldn't be there with me. She would have been so happy to join the Cullen's with me; she would have loved Ian and been so happy for me. I suppressed a heavy sigh.

"Jade, Ellen will always be with you. I bet, wherever she is that she is happy for you, proud of you and loves you still." Edward said soothing me.

"I guess so, and I still have Esme to be my god mother." Esme smiled at my words. I knew she wished she could be like my really mother but that spot had been filled by Ellen. I tried my very best to show Esme I loved her just as much and all the same as Ellen, but sometimes I think it still hurts her.

Alice put her arms around my shoulders. "Sister dear, we have to finish this list before school. Its starts in about three hours." I jumped at the word _sister. _I knew we were like sisters but no one had called me there sister yet.

I looked out the window. The clouds had gone from dark black, to light gray. I couldn't see the sky or even patches of sky anymore but I could tell it was early mourning. And it was August 15th, my first day as a sophomore in high school. I knew that eventually I would have to redo my freshman year since I never finished it. It had been about two months before summer vacation when I was attacked by the man in the alley in New York.

"Okay, but how much longer? I know your going to want to do something to every one for there first day of school in a new town." I said sarcastically. All though this was my first day, everyone else had been to this high school before. Alice just rolled her eyes at me.

"About half an hour, then we can start to get ready for _your_ first day. The rest of us know exactly what it will be like and what to do, however you do not." Alice smiled and I groaned.

And within about two hours me and Alice were finished, everyone was ready, and Alice had officially approved all of our outfits.

I had the last half hour before we had to go, to spend time with Ian. I sat on his lap again on the roof of the house. The roof seemed to be our little spot.

"How am I supposed to last one whole day without you?" Ian muttered, pouting.

"I'm going to have to last the whole school day with out you too." I grimaced at the thought.

"At least you won't be alone. You'll have Bella, Alice, Edward, and Nessie in your grade. Carlisle is going to work, so I'm with Esme today."

"True, but I'm sure you and Esme can figure something out." I laughed. Ian loved Esme and considered her his mother. I was sure they would have no problem doing something today.

What was I going to do? I knew without a doubt that high school would be to easy, even my first time. But my first time would be easy only because I was immortal and would remember things the first time. But other then that I wouldn't even have anything fun to do, I was going to have to deal with the burning in my throat constantly, keeping my self in check and last a whole eight hours without Ian. What a depressing thought.

"Well, we'll be together soon." Ian murmured, leaning his head against mine.

"Yes, and in just a few short months you can come with me." I couldn't wait to have Ian with me all day at school, it would make it that much less horrible.

"What am I going to do when a bunch of boys want to take you for themselves? I won't be there to claim you as mine." Ian shuddered.

"What will I do when all the girls want you, even when I'm there?" I retorted. I considered this thought. I wouldn't be able to growl or anything, just tell them to piss of. Now that was going to suck.

"Don't worry, you'll always be mine." Ian whispered.

"HEY GUYS!!! JADE TIME TO GO!!!" Emmett was suddenly beside us, yelling. I just growled at him.

Ian and I jumped down to the ground and walked to the front yard. Emmett's Jeep and Edwards Volvo waited for us.

I turned around before going to sit in Edwards Volvo. I looked up into Ian's bright scarlet eyes. He leaned down, wrapped his arms around me and kissed me as fiercely as possible with our family present.

"I love you." I said after I broke away.

"I love you too. I'll be waiting write here when you come home."

Then I turned around and walked over to Edwards Volvo, sat down and closed the door.

"Ready?" Bella turned around from the front seat and asked.

I nodded. "Ready as I'll ever be."

The car turned down the dirt road. I turned around to look out the back window. The big white house and Ian stood there. He waved at me, and I waved back. I kept looking out the back until Ian disappeared.

"It'll be okay." Renesmee said, patting my leg. It was easy to be around her now. The burn in my throat wasn't nearly as bad as with regular humans.

She and Jacob road in the middle row well I sat in the back, alone. The others were all in Emmett's Jeep.

I stared out the window, waiting for Forks High school to appear out of the gloomy rain.

We parked up front, in the first row. Emmett parked next to us. Everyone got out of the car before me.

I took a couple deep breaths, testing my thirst. It was a dull aching burn. We went hunting yesterday to be prepared, and I drank a lot more yesterday then I ever had. I had been trying to make every precaution necessary. With one more breath I stepped outside the car and into the light drizzle of rain.

When I looked around, almost every human in sight was staring at us. The ones who would have had to come by us on there way to the school took a different path.

I went to go stand with the others who were all in-between the cars, leaning against them.

"Get used to the staring; we're the new shiny toys." Emmett laughed. His booming laughter was carried all the way to the school yard; I could see a few kids who looked startled by the sudden noise.

"Alice and I are going to go get everybody's schedules. Do you want to come, Jade?" Bella asked.

I was holding my breath; my words came out almost in a gasp. "Sure."

"Awe, is the big bad new born afraid of humans?" Emmett taunted me.

"No! I'm just not sure about….my self." That was it for my oxygen.

Bella and Alice pulled me along before Emmett could continue. We walked the short distance between our cars and the front office. Our feet made squishing noises as we walked across the grass.

Alice opened the door for me and Bella. We walked in to the tiny room. The counter was covered in posters about clubs and picture day. There were even more papers and flyers stacked on top of the counter, some in baskets. There was a woman behind the counter. She was plump with a round face, green eyes and a short haircut that made her face look even rounder.

"Hello, my name is Miss Heart, may I help you?" The woman behind the counter asked.

"Yes, me and my sisters came to get our schedules along with the rest of our families." Bella said politely.

"What is your name please?" Miss Heart asked us.

"Bella Cullen."

"Alice Cullen"

It was my turn, but I had no oxygen! Why hadn't I taken a breath before we got here? Oh right, because I'm an idiot. Oh well, here go nothing.

I took a quick breath. It was like someone had shoved a hot iron down my throat, but it wasn't in flames. "Jade Cullen" It was a bit shaky but no one noticed but Alice and Bella.

"Thank you, here you go" She handed us each a slip of paper, our schedules. "-and what are the names of your family?" She asked.

"Edward, Jasper and Rosalie Hale, Emmett, and Renesmee Cullen, and Jacob Black." Bella replied simply.

I could see the shock on the woman's face. She obviously thought that this was a joke; no one had that many kids with different last names.

"We are the adopted children of Carlisle and Esme Cullen. We just moved here." Alice said, seeing the shock on Miss's Hearts face like I did.

Miss heart just nodded and typed away on her computer. Just a few moments later she handed Alice a stack of papers.

Alice said thanks and we headed towards the car. Before we got there a boy who looked to be around sixteen came up to us. He had sand color hair and bright blues eyes.

"Hey lady's, my names Brennen."

"Hello." We all said together.

"Hey beautiful, want to go out sometime?" He asked Bella. Bella made a face.

"No thanks, I have a man." When she said this, I looked over to our car. Edward was looking at us, and he looked irritated and mad. He hated it when other guys were after Bella.

"Fine then, what about you babe?" He asked Alice this time.

"No, I'm good." Alice said lightly, and I giggled. The boy turned towards me this time. Maybe it was a good thing Ian wasn't here, he would have gone berserk.

"What about you sweetie?"

"No thanks." He looked irritated now, no doubt was he the 'hottie' of our grade and had a high ego. He probably wasn't used to a rejection, but he just got three in a row. We just walked away, back in the direction of our car and left him there.

Edward and Jasper came up to meet us, each taking there wife by the hand and giving a kiss. They were obviously demonstrating that these girls were theirs, and only theirs. I turned to see Brennen looking shocked.

"Get used to that, without Ian here the boys will be after you a lot. They don't know you're engaged." Rose said when I went to stand by her. I played with my wedding ring.

"I'm sure Ian will be happy about that." I muttered sarcastically.

The bell rang and we separated. My first period was English with Alice, Jasper, and Renesmee. A school this small I was bound to have classes with my siblings.

The first half of the day went by easily, but I really missed Ian. I ended up having Botany with Edward, and Bella, math with Rosalie, Jacob, Renesmee, and Alice. I still and the rest of the day after lunch.

I entered the cafeteria alone, looking for the table my siblings were. I spotted them in the back, near one of the big glass windows. I got in line to get my "food", and then went to go sit with them. On the way there I was stopped by another boy. He had dark brown hair and brown eyes.

"Hi, my names Alex. Are you new in town?" He asked me smiling. I returned the smile gently. I always had fun talking to humans, watching their reactions were always interesting and sometimes really funny.

"Yea, my family and I just moved here about two months ago. My names Jade Cullen." I couldn't get too involved with a human, which was not a good thing to do. It was dangerous. Edward got be with Bella when she was human, but those were very special circumstances.

"Would you like a tour around town sometime, we could go down to the Beach in La Push?" He looked down and blushed just a little. The movement of blood under his skin looked delicious, but I wasn't here for that, I didn't want that.

"Oh, um thanks. I –"I didn't know what to say. He was a sweet guy, but I had a man and we couldn't get caught up with humans."- I can't." I finally finished.

He looked at me. "Why not?"

"I just…don't want to. Thank you. I just have already seen town, and been down to the beach. I have to go, it was nice to meet you." I hurried off before I had to see his expression. I felt horrible but I couldn't do anything else. It was different with the boy this mourning, he was a player. But Alex looked like a good guy, and I hated knowing he was hurt. He didn't deserve it, but what else could I do?

I sat at the table with my head hung low.

"He'll be okay Jade. You did the right thing. Don't beat yourself up about it." Edward said. I looked up; it looked like everyone was already here.

"I just feel bad about him is all, I didn't want to be mean and he meant no harm." I spoke softly, playing with my wedding ring again.

"He's disappointed sure, but he has a girlfriend. She's out for the day; he was planning on breaking up with her for you." Edward said.

What? He has a girlfriend? He was cheating by asking me out. Maybe he wasn't such a nice boy after all.

"Nice to know." I muttered.

Suddenly an appalling spelling thing was in my face. I jerked my head away, and I could see Emmett truing to stuff a piece of pizza in my face.

"Emmett! Will you stop it! That's smells disgusting!" Human good was really gross now, and I hated the smell. I rarely had to smell it but there was no way around it in school.

Emmett leaned back and placed the food on his tray. "You got to have a bite; we all have once, for the humans of course. It's your turn." He grinned at me.

"What? No, no way in hell am I doing that." I said. Human food smelled gross, but it tasted even worse. I only had to eat a piece of bread once, and I swore I never would eat human food again.

"Yup! And I'll make you too!" Emmett explained.

"Jade, you kind off need too. It's so the humans have seen us eat, but you won't have to ever again." Bella said, wrinkling her nose.

"Ugh!" No way was I going to do it.

"Come on Jade! I'll eat it after you!" Jake said.

I sighed, looks like I really had to.

"How come no one ever told me I had to do this?" I asked picking up my own piece of pizza.

"I never thought of it." Edward said.

I took a very tiny bite of the disgusting thing in my hand. It was horrible and chewy. I quickly gulped it down, planning on throwing it up later.

"There now, all better?" Jasper taunted me. I just growled at him.

Jacob reached for the pizza, and I handed it over gladly.

I was going to get Emmett back for this, and I was going to win.

Edwards's eye brow rose at my thoughts, wondering what I was up to. I quickly remembered my earlier conversation with Ian about teaching me to fight and defend myself. _Will you help me? I really want to get him back, and the best bet is to learn quickly well I still have my strength. Please?_

He thought it out for a moment, and then ever so lightly nodded his head. No one else noticed. _Thanks_.

Launch ended and I headed off to class, the rest of the day a head of me. At lest I would see Ian in just a few short hours.

When the last bell rang, Rose, Jasper, Emmett and I hurried of to the cars.

"So how many times have you been asked out today?" Alice asked me when we got to the cars.

"Like seven, Ian's going to have a heart attack."

Alice laughed at me. She, Jasper, Emmett, and Rosalie all got in the jeep and rode of. _They were in no hurry_.

Before I got in the car I thought I saw a figure in the reflection of the window, the figure looked like it was at the edge of the trees on the other side of the parking lot. It looked strangely familiar. I spun around but when I looked at the edge of the trees, there wasn't anybody there.

"Something wrong Jade?" Bella asked.

"Did you see something?" Renesmee asked too.

"It's nothing." I quickly sat in the back, shaken by what I saw.

I could have sworn it was my mother's killer, the man who was a murderer.

I stared out the window into the blur of the outside, seeing nothing. I knew it wasn't my imaginary, so what was it?

**Cliffy!!! I hope you liked it! Please review!!!!**

**And I still haven't gottin anything from anybody on weather or not to wright in Ian's POV or just rewright the story in his POV. I want to do one of the two, so please, will somebody say something? I have no idea witch would be best....**

**AND REVIEW!!!**


	10. Training with Intentions

**Im really sorry, this was way late but School is starting soon and I had to work on my honors reading assiment more. i didnt have alot of time to work on this, so its a little short. I hope you like it anyways, please review!**

**ALL TWILIGHT CHARACTERS, SETTING, AND BASE STORY LINE OF THE TWILIGHT PAST ALL BELONGS TO STEPANIE MEYER!!!!! **

**Chapter 10: Training with Intentions**

No one said anything on the way home. I couldn't stop thinking about the figure in the reflection. I could see it so clearly in my head, over and over and over again. Comparing the memory of my mothers killer and this figure, they were astonishingly similar, almost a perfect match. So close to a perfect match, it was either the same person or a twin.

Every two minutes Edward would steel glances in the rear view mirror at me. He didn't look like he was worried, but he was good at hiding those type of things. He knew everything I was thinking, I couldn't hide my thoughts from him now, even if I tried.

We turned off into our driveway in only a few minutes, but it seemed like forever. My worries vanished almost completely. I was going to see Ian after what seemed the longest day ever!

Edward parked the car and everyone got out. I didn't even take two steps from the car when I was suddenly picked up in Ian's arms. I hide the worry on my face, and I was able to replace it with the excitement that I felt.

He gave me a kiss, it was deep and long. Before long I could hear someone clear there throat, it was probably Emmett. We broke away and he set me on my feet.

"Hi." He said, wrapping his arms around my waist again.

"Hi." I replied.

"Look at the happy couple." Emmett said. I turned my head at him, and let out a growl.

"Ooo, scary." Emmett laughed. I was getting ready to pull away from Ian and pounce on Emmett when Ian whispered in my ear.

"Training, remember."

I just nodded. I had other things on my mind I needed to worry about. I pulled Ian by the hand to our room. I set my backpack on the bed and went to my piano. I sat down on the bench; my hands drifted across the keys with a feathery light touch. I sighed.

Ian was at my side. "What's wrong?" He asked. He knew my face so well; I couldn't hide my anxiety anymore.

"Nothing, I'm fine." I said anyway.

"No your not. Something's up, I know you Jade, now what is it?"

I took a deep breath. "After school I thought I saw a figure in the car window's reflection. It looked like my mothers murderer. I turned around to look at where it was but nothing was there."

He looked at me for a second, thinking. I looked at him.

"What if it was my mother's murderer? What if he's in town? I…" I didn't know what I would do. I wanted to revenge for my mothers death. But I wasn't ready to even play fight with Emmett seriously.

"Shh, shhh, its okay." I was shaking. Ian took another deep breath and went on. "I'm here for you, we all are. If he's in town, well we better get started on your training. And of course I'll help you with him, when its time. You won't be alone." He said soothing me. And that was true, I wouldn't be alone. I would have my family behind me every step of the way.

I took a deep breath, making sure my voice was steady. "Okay."

I turned back towards the keys. I started to play another one of my favorite compositions. The song _Halo by Beyonce_ was always comforting. The flow of the music helped me calm down.

"Sing please, it's so beautiful." He whispered. And so I sang.

"_I found a way to let you in, but I really never had a doubt. Standing in the light of your halo, I got my angel now!" _I continued through the whole song, he even joined in now and then.

The song drifted to a close, and the music hung in the air for just a second longer.

"We should tell everyone else about this. If he's in town, everyone should know and be on alert." Ian said, pulling me towards the door. I just nodded, afraid my voice would shake.

What was I so afraid of? He wouldn't be able to kill my family; they were a strong large coven. He wouldn't be after me; he said he got what he wanted. What was he doing here if he was here? It donned on me that when the rest of us were at school and Carlisle at work it was just Esme and Ian here, alone. What if Ian went hunting one day alone, just to pass the time? What if he ran into the killer? Ian had worked for the Volturi, and the Volturi were the ones who killed the murderers mate. What if the killer recognized Ian, and decided he would take revenge again?

I looked at Ian; he had a big grin on his face as we walked down stairs, just humming a random tune. His eyes were a very light red, with small glints of orange now.

I couldn't lose him, of all. I had already lost my mother and gone through all of that pain. I would not lose him. If I did I…

I shuddered, not finishing the thought. Before we got to the bottom of the stairs I stopped. Ian looked at me, and I placed both my hands on the side of his face.

"Ian, you have to promise me something, you have to swear." I said.

"Whatever you want and I'll promise. Cross my heart, and hope to die." He grinned.

"I need you not to go hunting alone, to never go hunting without me or someone else, anyone else. Just make sure there is at lest two of you." I said sternly. I was surprised at how strong my voice sounded. I only remembered being good at that as a human.

"Of course, whatever you want. But why?" He asked.

"Well you worked for the Volturi, and they are the ones who killed his mate. I don't want him to be able to catch you alone, he mite recognize you or something. I just can't take it if you're gone, I won't allow it." I closed my eyes, trying to banish the thought.

"It's okay that will never happen. If he recognized me, I would be able to defend myself well. I have had training-"He quickly thought of something else to say when my eyes narrowed. "-and I wont go alone. I promise we can all go together. I swear." He put his hands on mine on the sides of his face.

"Good, I love you."

"I love you too, forever and-" He didn't finish, I did for him.

"Eternity."

Our hands intertwined as we continued back down stairs.

Only Esme, Rose, Alice, Bella, Nessie and Edward were in the living room. Emmett and Jacob were outside in the garage, and Carlisle was probably in his study.

"We need to have a family meeting, now please." I said quietly. Carlisle was by my side in a half second.

"What's wrong?" He looked puzzled.

"Call Em in, will you Rose?"- I turned to Carlisle.-"Let's go into the dinning room well I explain." I said well walking in that direction, Ian in tow.

I sat at the head, Ian next to me. Everyone else filed in and grabbed a seat. I took a deep breath; again making sure my voice would be steady as fear gripped me. Let's face it; I could lose anyone of my family if they went hunting alone, or even in pairs. Edward would be able to hear his thoughts, but if Jacob or Renesmee was with Alice she wouldn't be able to see him coming.

"Who coming?" Edward asked, hearing the thought in my head. I could clearly see Jasper could feel my distress too. I took another deep breath, closing my eyes.

"Earlier today at the end of school I thought I saw someone. After Emmett left I caught the sight of a figure in the reflection of the window before I got in the car. The figure was very familiar, but by the time I turned around without disturbing the humans, it wasn't where it should have been, there wasn't anything there."- I took another deep breath. –"The figure I believe was my mothers killer, I'm absolutely sure of it. If he is actually around, he could be a possible danger."

Everyone in the room was thoughtful; the only one who wasn't was Ian. He just whore a happy grin.

The first to talk was Carlisle. "What would he be doing here? Maybe it's not a bad thing." He hated violence more then anybody I'd ever known.

"Sure, but he will recognize me. He knows I want to get him back for my mother, and he may decide to take more revenge himself. He may want to kill me or even Ian since he worked with the Valturi."

"I will over look it, if you decide to take action against him. I can see the pain he has caused, but he may just me curious about us." Carlisle said.

"And if it's a bad thing, if he wants to hurt you or Ian we will do all we can to help." Bella said firmly.

"I didn't mean we wouldn't help, of course we will. But we should make sure before we do anything." Carlisle said, but surprisingly it wasn't defensive.

"Well, what if he attacks anytime soon we'll be ready." Jasper said.

"Yea we will!" Emmett said, already excited about the possible fight.

"I need to ask you all to do something. First we need to make sure none of us go hunting alone, we need to be in groups. I don't know if he has a coven or anything but we would have better chance together. Second, I need you guys to teach me how to fight, how to defend myself. I need to know, so I can finish what he started." I growled the last part, and for once Emmett didn't make fun of me.

"I think that's appropriate. It's much safer that way, and you are going to need to learn eventually." Edward said his face unreadable.

"I think if Renesmee goes hunting, I'm going with her no matter what. I don't want her near him." Jacob said, tightening his hold around her waist. She smacked his hand.

"I can take care of myself." She said confidently.

"No young lady, you will let Jacob go with you everywhere. Your only half Vampire, you're still weaker in strength then this vampire." Edward said eyeing his daughter. Bella didn't seem any happier about Nessie's remark.

"I know I know, I still don't want to be babied all the time." She grumbled. Jacob just leaned over and gave her a kiss on the forehead.

"Ian, Esme? You both should stay together when I'm at work and well the others are at school. Stay in the house, and the surrounding area. It would be best, and make sure to get a hold of us if he comes around." Carlisle started giving instructions.

Ian pulled me out of the seat and out into the front yard. It was twilight now, the suns light slowly fading. The cloud's hovered over head, they were a light gray.

"Okay, time for training." Ian said with a smirk. I could hear everyone else fallowing behind us.

"Okay professor." I smiled. I felt a lot better now that we were all prepared, I felt excited about learning to fight too.

"Ha ha ha, now go stand over there and get ready. I'll be your first match." He pointed over to the opposite side of lawn. about fifty feet away. I was at the very spot he pointed at in milliseconds.

"Okay, were going to play fight. Give me everything you go, I'll hold back." We sank into a crouch at the same time.

I stalked forward for several yards. I looked at his defense, trying to find a lope hole. He was slightly leaned to the right, coiled and ready. I darted at him, and jumped about teen feet in the air not using all my strength. I twisted my body to where I would land on Ian, but he moved out of the way by the time I was on the ground. I sprang at him, and he sprang at me. With all my strength we went flying from where he came from, but he was able to land on top of me with my arms pined at my side some how.  
"One for me." He smirked. The whole situation only took about ten seconds. He pulled me up and I could see the rest of the family sitting under the wall of glass watching us.

"Okay, you have the extra strength. It should last for another eight months or nine months. Don't go for a direct kill immediately, look for openings and move around a lot. Look for loop holes…" Ian continued to direct me. I fought with almost everybody, learning different points of attack. I learned everybody's fighting technique, and I learned to form my own. This schooling continued the rest of the night in the same way.

Everyone else gave me directions too, and learning from Ian's training at the same time. He was well trained by the Volturi so some of this was new to them. By far the hardest fight of the night had to be against Edward.

I darted towards him, but jumping over him and landing besides him. I twisted around on the ball of my left foot. He was behind me by the time I got all the way around, knowing what I would do a second before I did it, my thoughts always giving me away. I jumped at high in the air as I could write before his arms touched me. I high point in the arc in my jump was about forty feet in the air, double what any older vampire could jump. I twisted my body, doing a back flip and landing on my feet and going straight back onto my crouch. I wasn't prepared for his leap, and he pined me on the ground.

The rest of the night went by much the same way, and I was only a little bit closer to becoming a deadly lethal predator. I still had more training a head, if I wanted my revenge.

**Okay, please dont be mad at me since its so short. And I have some bad news, I wont be able to update for another week and a half. I'm going with a friend to stay with her untill friday night. I may not have time to type, so I may need to type when I get back. So the earliest I will update will probably be monday. Again I'm sorry, but theres no real way around it.**

**And Review!**


	11. BRING IT ON!

**Okay, I know its late and I am sorry but its been so crazy lately. I have alot of stuff I need to do befor school starts...type up my notes, go shopping for supplies, clean my room...ect. I only have a week and a half (yea I know it sounds like plenty of time but belive me, its not). But I somehow got this done, with a twist! Hope you like it!**

**DISCLAIMER: I do not own twilight *Cries in the courner* I only own my plot line, and my characters. The original cullens, forks as a setting, and the original twilight saga is ownded by the beautiful Stephinie Meyer!**

**Chapter 11: BRING IT ON! **

I stared off into space as Mr. Vero rambled on about math. I sat next to Alice, and the table behind us sat Rose, Jake, and Nessie. That probably wasn't the best, the got on each others nerves more then necessary. They were always at each others necks. Though Renesmee, Alice and I weren't in the same grade as Rose and Jacob this school still mixed the students when necessary. We were 'gifted' for our age, so we were transferred to a higher class, with older kids.

Three weeks until winter break, and only four weeks until the wedding. My nerves would get all wound up when I really thought about it. I was excited. I wasn't nervous at all, never had any doubts. I mean, how could I be making a mistake with my soul mate?

Alice shifted in her seat, and elbowed me in the ribs. It didn't hurt, but it was her way of saying the teacher was going to pick on me to answer a question. I turned my attention back to Mr. Vero and waited until the future moment Alice saw.

Mr. Vero started talking about simple equations, and started picking on students to go up to the board and do an equation. Our family was rarely called up anymore, we always got the answers right. Every now and then a teacher would call us up, either hoping to catch us of guard or so the other students wouldn't think they were just picking on them and not us.

"Miss Jade, will you please come up and do this fourth equation?" He asked.

"'Course." I replied. I got out of my seat and went to the board where three other students were working on equations. I stared at mine for only a fifth of a second, working it out in my head. Math was super simple for me, and for most of my family.

Not even two seconds had passed since I got to my equation, and I knew then answer. I waited for about five more seconds, not wanting to look like a know it all. If I answered to soon, it mite make our family noticed, and we didn't want to look or seem…different. I quickly wrote down the answer and turned around to face the class.

Their faces were so funny! I had to stifle a giggle. Even Alice was smiling. I had finished before anyone else, and everyone else that was up had been up several minutes before me. They were all in a bit of a shock. I just stood there, smiling.

"I'm all done, may I sit back down?" I asked Mr. Vero. He swallowed.

"Yes, of course. Go right ahead."

I smiled at him then went back to my seat. Alice was shaking just the tiniest bit with laughter. She handed me a paper. I grabbed it and looked up. The teacher was watching and helping the students at the board, and the students around us were working. I looked down at the paper, it was a note.

**_You'd think the teachers would stop calling on us, we always finish well before the other students and are always right. Did you see their faces? Ha ha ha…_**

I smiled. It was true, the teachers really had no choice but to call on us now an then. We really didn't care, but others did. I wrote a response.

**_I know what you mean, Lol but its not like they have much of a choice, someone mite complain…Ugh!_**

I slid the paper over to Alice, and she smiled when she read it. The bell rang and Mr. Vero scrambled to tell the class whatever announcements he needed to stay. The class filed out, towards the café for lunch.

I walked with Alice and Rose, Jacob and Nessie went off on their own to the café.

We entered the café together, got our lunches and sat with the rest of the family in our usual spot. I sat next to Bella.

"Finally! I'm starving, can I eat your food?" Jacob asked me with egger eyes.

"'Course you can Jake, I'm not hungry." I laughed.

Everyone laughed. Jacob ate everybody's food everyday; he was a bottom less pit of nothing. He would inhale his food; he never looked like he actually ate it.

Lunch ended all too soon, and I headed to my next class, social studies. I was much into history, especial human history. It board me to death. The class was even more horrible with Emmett. I was lucky to have Rosalie with me, she was able to keep us from really getting at it. I love Emmett, but he just kept teasing me about Ian and things that he really shouldn't. I got so annoyed.

That class ended, and Emmett was still at it. On my way out I passed him, and under my breath I hissed. I couldn't wait until I was done training. I would be finished in one week, and in one week Emmett's ass was going to be handed to him on a silver platter.

I was a good fighter, and since I was even smaller then Alice because of my age, I was one of the quickest. Ian couldn't catch me, Jasper couldn't, Rose couldn't, and it seemed almost no one could. Only Edward could catch me, but only because of his mind reading thing, I was even faster then him now.

I was off to gym; witch would be a fun class if I could _really_ use my muscles. But otherwise it was just boring. I had gym with Edward, Bella, and Emmett. This would be the only year we would have to take it, and I was grateful. The only rezone Emmett was here was because they mixed students for gym. I was not grateful for that.

As I walked into the locker room I caught one of the boys looking at me before he continued into the boy's locker room. I sighed. This would never end, and maybe only get worse when Ian arrived after winter break.

"Hey Jade." Bella greeted me when I got to my locker witch was next to hers.

"Hey Bell, what's up?" I said as I dressed into a pair of black basketball shorts and the school P.E shirt.

"Nothing much, except I believe that Emmett's going to get his ass beat next weekend." She smiled. She had never had the guts to go against Emmett, and she was just too sweet. She couldn't wait until I gave Emmett a bit of his own medicine.

"That is correct. Now, it's on the down low remember?" I whispered as low as I possible could in her ear, no human would dream of hearing me. She nodded and we walked out into the gym.

Today was going to be a choice, laps or basketball. We all choice laps, mostly because we really didn't want to deal with other humans sweaty bodies around us and their drumming hearts. That would not be good for me, so as we started to jog I made sure to be farther away from humans.

"To bad we really can't run, huh Jade?" Edward asked. He loved to race me, but he always lost. I laughed at him, and didn't reply. Emmett was next to me and he shoved me. I hissed back at him, he just laughed. _Man, I can't wait until next weekend._

We came around the last bend when the coach whistled for us that it was time to go inside. As we turned the corner I saw the figure again, for like the hundredth time. Now every day after school I would see it in the reflection of the car's window. And just like the first day, I would spin around and it was gone.

But now, as I saw it head on I knew for sure it was my mother's murderer. I blinked and the then the figure was gone. I froze dead in my tracks. The others flew by me but stopped and came back.

"Jade what's wrong?" Bella asked me.

"Hey now, it's okay." Emmett said soothingly, he was annoying but one of the best big brothers ever. I couldn't deny that.

"Where was the figure?" Edward asked knowing through my thoughts that I had seen him. I just pointed to the spot where the trees broke off and the lawn in the back of the school began.

I was frozen, every muscle in my body locked into place. I wasn't breathing, I wasn't seeing. My whole head was filled with the image of the figure.

Fingers were snapping in my face, someone was pulling me along.

"It'll be okay, now came on! We have to get inside before the coach comes to look for us!" Someone said.

"The bell's gona ring, we got to get home to warn Carlisle." Someone else said. Those words snapped me out of the haze constricting my thoughts. Home. I must get home, I must get to Ian!

I picked up my pace, walking fast. It may have been a little to fast for a human but I didn't care. Bella and I got to the locker room and redressed in our normal close. We hurried out of the school and got to the car. Emmett and Edward were right behind us.

"Drive." I said; wanting to badly to be able to run home, to make sure Ian was ok.

The engine roared to life, purring beneath us. We pulled out of the parking lot, and I watched as the school disappeared behind us with in seconds. The blur out of my window was the only thing I saw.

Edward's phone buzzed in his pocket for one second, and then he had it to his ear.

"Hello Alice, yes that's exactly what happened. I'm sorry we didn't wait but Jade wanted to get home now. We need to get home now." Edward said. I heard Alice respond on the other end.

"Meet you at home in a few then." She said then the line went dead. Edward put the phone back into his pocket.

We turned off the road onto the turn off towards the house.

"Wait, stop here." I said and as soon as the car stopped I got out of the car.

"What are you doing?" Bella asked me.

"Running." I said and took off like a bullet. I was in the house in a second. I didn't see anyone.

"Ian!" I yelled, panicking. He was beside me at once. I turned to him and threw my arms around him with all of my strength. I was too happy to hold it back.

"Nice to see…you too… love. Ow." He spluttered out. I immediately held back my strength but didn't take my arms back. I buried my face in his chest.

"What's wrong Jade?" He asked, his voice layered with worry.

"I saw the figure dead on today during gym. It is my mother's killer. I had to see if you were okay." I said. He wrapped his arms around me tight, pulling me as close as possible.

I heard the car come in the driveway then, three doors opened then closed. The front door opened and everyone come in. I heard another car come into the driveway, fours doors opened then closed. The rest of the family came through the open door.

"What exactly happened?" Ian asked someone behind me, he pulled me to the couch, setting me on his lap. I curled into a ball, pressing against him as much as possible.

"We were running laps for gym and just about to go inside. Jade saw the figure at the end of the tree line and froze in place. We went to her but by the time she pointed to the spot, he was gone. Jade's been…"- Edward couldn't seem to find the right words. I could feel Ian just nod, he understood.

His hand came to my face, pulling my chin up so I would have to look at him. I looked into his amber eyes, they didn't have anymore read in them. Mine were gold now, like butterscotch or topaz.

"It will be ok, your training will be done soon, and then we go on a man hunt. We will track him down, don't you worry about me. We know what were looking for, I can handle what ever comes here. Now, do you want to know what I did today?" He asked me, his eyes smoldering.

I took a deep breath. "Sure."

He smiled his wide grin that seemed to fill his whole face. He got up, picking me up with him, bridal style. He gave me a quick peek on the lips then pulled me around until he was giving me a piggy back ride.

"So, what did you do today?" I asked as he waved everyone else to fallow.

"You'll see." He walked out the front door and into the garage. There was a new car there, but it was covered by a black tarp. Ian set me on my feet then covered my eyes with his hands.

"What do you think your doing?" I said.

"Hold on, just wait for a moment." He said. I heard someone pull the tarp off the car, then felt the whoosh of air go by. Ian's hands disappeared from my eyes so I could see.

One of his hands reached for mine. "I've known how to drive but I of course, had to get a new license. In a few months, I can officially drive." He said, a smile in his voice.

In front of me parked was a shiny black mustang GT, the newest model. It was beautiful with its glossy silver rims, and bold black tires. It looked powerful, and I had no doubt he would have Rosalie look at it and see how much more powerful she could make it.

"Wow, it's beautiful" I said, lightly placing my hand on the hood. I walked around it, running my hand lightly on the side.

"I'm glad you like it, and soon you'll want to get a license and a car." He said.

"So what made you decide to get a car?" I asked, surprise plan in my voice. I knew we would get cars eventually, but hadn't really thought about it.

"I don't know, I got a little board today. Carlisle got called to work so I asked Esme to take me to the DMV to get my learners permit and then she took me to get a car for my 'sixteenth' birthday." He smiled, clearly pleased with himself.

"Do you want me to take a look, see what I can do?" Rose asked him.

"Sure, It only goes about one fifty-five at top speed, so I hope you can get a little more out of it. Maybe one seventy-five? It's not a muscle car, it's a pony car." He replied.

"Huh?' I asked.

"Pony car mean it's not supposed to be like a drag racer, but more of a sports car. It's mad for people who want a little flash, but not all of the pizzazz." Ian chuckled. I didn't speak car, but I understood plenty. I nodded.

He wrapped his arms around my waist and put his chin on my shoulder. I leaned into him wanting to feel more of him.

"What kind of car would you like Jade, for your sixteenth birthday?" Alice asked me, bouncing up and down.

"I know I want a fast car, but I don't know about to many sports cars. I want something different from what you call have, because it seems everyone has a different car." I said.

"Well, I'm sure we can find something." Edward said, laughing.

I looked out of the garage to the setting sun. It was twilight as the sun's light slowly faded from behind the clouds. It made me think of the diamond like faucets in my skin, and in Ian's. I'd never seen him sparkle; he had never seen me sparkle. I'd only seen myself once, and it was just my arm.

Most of my family behind me was in a discussion about the type of car I should get. The only one who wasn't was Bella. She came to stand next to me, and she slipped her hand in mine. I looked up at her.

"It's going to be okay. I'm worried to but after all that I've been through, and with everyone here, it will work out. I have no doubts. This man will not touch you or our family." She smiled with a determination in her eyes it could only be true.

"Some part of me knows that, but I can't help but be worried. Three weeks left of school, and I can't skip a day of it just to make sure Ian will be ok." I shook my head; I had to finish my first years as an immortal through high school to get everything imbedded into my perfect memory.

Her hand squeezed mine for just a second. "You are strong Jade; you can handle whatever comes your way. And we will be right behind you."

The others were now around us, listening to our conversation. Everyone nodded in agreement with Bella.

"Don't worry little sis, I'll protect you." Emmett grinned.

"We are all here for you, never forget that." Carlisle said from the porch steps, Esme sat beside him nodding in agreement.

"I want let him touch you, and I'll keep myself safe." Ian murmured, his hand holding my only free one.

Everyone seemed to have something to say, someway to tell me it would all be okay. I believed them.

"Okay, okay, enough with all this mushy gushy stuff!"- Emmett through his hands in the air with a big grin on his face.-"It's time to get this show on the road. If we are going to track this guy we need to finish training this little newborn, or she'll be angry!" The last part he said as sarcastically as possible. I just rolled my eyes, pulling both hands free.

"Bring it on!" I growled.

**IMPORTANT!**

**I hope you liked it! The wedding it comeing, a new car, the killer who we will soon find out who he is, and still school! Now I need your guys help on something, I need to find Jade a car. This probably wont be in the nest couple chapters but I want to have one ready. I need it to be a sportsy car, something fast. I was hoping for it to be a convertable too. So any sugesstions would be very helpful!**

**Now I know Im going to have alot of stuff going on in the next week and a half and probably the first week of school, so Im here to say I wont be updating for atlest a week and a half. I will type whenever possible but as it is, there wont be a new chapter for a wile. I am sorry but I want to be able to wright to my full potential without forgeting things I wanted to have and such. I will say that the soonest I will update will probably be August 14th or 15th...the latest will be August 22nd. Again, please dont be mad. Im really sorry!**

**AND REVIEW!**


	12. Fire & Ice

**Yes I know its been a week longer then I was planning on publishing this chapter. IM SORRY!!!!! *gose and hides in a dark hole***

**It was alot more crazy starting skewl then I thought. I have so much to do, homework, chior, things I need to type for a trip, not to mention the hour long bus ride home plus an extra ten minut walk from the bus stop. Im really sorry...I hope your not angry with me!!!!**

**Chapter 12 Fire & Ice**

My feet barley touched the ground as I ran. I bounded and leaped after my prey; a large buck. I landed on its back, breaking the neck instantly. No pain was dealt. I drained the animal and stood, listening for my next kill.

I could here the others in another clearing not to far from where I was. I ran to them. Maybe they found a heard of elk?

I entered the clearing just as Ian landed on a black bear. I could hear the crack as he broke the neck. When he was finished he came over to me smiling. Alice, Jacob, Edward, Jasper, Bella, and Renesmee were all there in the clearing.

"All done baby?" Ian asked me. I smiled at him.

"Mostly, but I think I should make one more kill before we head back." Everyone around me nodded. It had been a wile since our last hunt and it felt good to stretch our muscles and quench the burn.

"That sounds fine. I think I could drink some more." He smiled his wide grin and patted his stomach. He was always happy go lucky. We were both really excited; the wedding was in one week. School had ended today and we were all ready for a break. There was this happy bliss that seemed to captivate us.

Ian's pocket buzzed. He pulled out his cell phone and pulled to his ear. I could hear Carlisle on the other end.

"_Ian?" Carlisle asked._

"It's me, watcha need?" Ian answered reaching for my hand and pulling me close.

_"Ian, one of your old friends stopped by and I think you should come home to greet him."_

Ian's face looked surprised. "Sure, I'm on my way." He said then hung up and put the phone back in his pocket.

"You're leaving?" I frowned. His finger tapped my nose.

"I'm going to head home and see who it is. You finish up, and then fallow me so I can introduce my fiancé." He smiled showing all his teeth, and I couldn't help but smile back.

"Okay." I replied lifting my head. He knew exactly what I wanted. He put his hand on my cheek and leaned down and gave me a kiss. My hands wrapped around his neck as I pulled closer, his arms wrapped around my waist and I could feel him chuckle. My tongue licked the surface of his lips lightly asking for entrance. He let me in and our tongues intertwined and dance a familiar dance. But before we could do anymore we hear whistles and hoots. I growled under my breathe as we broke away from each other.

"C'mon guys, I want to keep my dinner. Get a room." Emmett yelled. Em and Rose must have entered the clearing well I was preoccupied. I never got a chance to use my training against him because that weekend when we were hunting I saw my mother's killer in the forest. I had chased him but never caught him. I had seen him more and more as each week went by. Everyone in on the other reason I wanted to train said it was a better I idea to wait until we found and killed this murderer.

Ian gave me one last peck and then disappeared into the trees.

I turned and growled more loudly at Emmett. He laughed and raced off. I thought of going after him but decided on leaving it to Rose. I needed to finish hunting so I could get back to Ian.

"There's a heard of deer at the end of slope on the way to the house. We should go there." Edward said laughing at Emmett.

"You guys go I'm going to go find Emmett…" Rosalie rolled her eyes. I smiled as she disappeared into the forest. I turned towards the others.

"Let's hurry so I can get back to Ian."

Edward and Jasper smirked at me. I just stuck out my tongue playfully at them. We ran off in one large pack, like wolves. Well there was one wolf with us, Jacob.

We entered a large clearing, maybe about two football fields long. I could see seven deer at the very end. There was one large buck, the only the male. We reached the middle of the clearing and jumped; all in unison. The heard didn't even notice our advance. They didn't hear our feet push of the ground.

I landed on the back of a small female deer, breaking the back before sinking my teeth into the neck. The warm tangy liquid slid down my throat easily, dousing the little burn left.

As I was finished draining the animal I felt an odd feeling deep inside me. I was suddenly very alert, and had no idea why. I was filling with anxiety. My chest seemed to constrict and my stomach turned. What was going on?

I dropped the lifeless animal to the ground. The feeling was getting worse, almost painful. I had an odd feeling that seemed to pull me towards the direction of home. I stood there for a moment, perplexed.

"What's wrong Jade?" Jasper asked me after he finished his meal.

"I…don't know. I'm going to go home." I finally said.

"Okay, we probably wont go home just yet." He said, concern layered all over his voice.

"Okay, I'll see you guys later." I said. He waved and disappeared into the forest, maybe to find Alice and ask her what was up with my future.

I spun around and darted into the trees. As I ran the anxiety grew even stronger and my heart felt constricted. I ran faster, my feet pounding the ground. Suddenly I felt like I lost a part of me, like something was missing; totally gone.

I raced home, my feet barley touching the ground.

As the house got closer I could here Ian inside, talking.

"Carlisle, you have been so good to me, so welcoming. Your family is loving, caring, and has a truly good way of life. I just don't find it…for me." Ian was…what? My breath hitched and my lungs felt tight now. I didn't miss how Ian called us _Carlisle's family _and how it wasn't for _him. _What the fuck was he doing?

Just before I appeared in the lawn I heard Ian say something else. "I'm leaving; I'm going to live with my real family. I'm sorry Carlisle, and can you tell Jade I did love her but I don't think we're meant for each other. Please?" The last sentence broke my heart. Shattered it into a million pieces.

I leaped and landed on the front lawn. Ian and Carlisle stood there looking at me. Carlisle with sadness and Ian's eyes were a little dead looking. What the fucking hell? Ian was…leaving? He…didn't love me?

"Jade…" Carlisle started but I cut him off.

"Ian? What? You're leaving me? You don't love me? Why? What's going on…Why?..." My words drifted off. I could feel the panic and sadness leaking into my face; my eyes. I walked closer to Ian.

"Jade…I'm sorry. I just…don't think this is working. I'm sorry. When I talked to David I just realized I didn't belong here." He held up his hand as if to stop me from my advance.

"David?" I asked, looking around for the first time. There was man standing a little farther then Ian. He had short spiky white hair. I froze just for a moment. I recognized him instantly and jumped back hissing. I landed about tan feet away and slid into my crouch.

My mother's killer stood there with a smirk on his face. A growl ripped through my throat and out my clenched teeth. His smile widened and I barred my teeth. I sunk lower into my crouch, coiled tight and ready to spring.

Ian suddenly jumped in front of David, his hands raised pleading.

"Jade stop! Calm down, this is my creator, David." For a second disbelief was all I felt, then I looked into David's black eyes. I was angry, I was maddened. He had come here knowing I was here, he was taking Ian away. He was ruining my life. He was going to die.

"What!?" I spat at Ian. "This is my mother's killer, this monster killed my mother! This is your CREATOR?" I yelled. From the corner of my eye I saw Carlisle's eyes widen and then he backed off.

Ian looked back at David. "Is this true? You killed another?" He didn't seem too surprised but he didn't look inclined to help me like he promised. David just nodded and smirked at me. My eyes narrowed and the sides of my sight became tinted crimson. They flamed bright red, like fire.

"You idiot! You shouldn't have come here, your going to pay for what you have done!" I yelled.

Ian spun around and slid into a defensive crouch. My eyes tightened. I didn't want to fight him. Ian let out a low growl. This stunned me. My lips became a tight line. Seeing Ian on the opposite side, baring his teeth at _me _was more painful then I would have ever thought.

"Jade I'm sorry, I truly am. But you will not kill David. He's my friend. We are leaving Jade. I'm going, okay? I don't love you." The last words melted away my anger. My eyes tightened and I felt like I wanted to cry.

I looked into his eyes. They weren't smoldering, they weren't even liquid. They were hard, they were cold. _He stared back without apology. _His eyes were like bright amber, not quite topaz- they were clear and very deep. _I felt like I could see into them miles and miles, yet no where in their bottomless depths could I see contradiction to the words he'd spoken._

I stood up. I didn't even look up from Ian's eyes. My face felt numb. I had no idea what it looked like. My whole body felt numb on the edges, like the pain was coming. I could feel it inside. It reminded me of morphine fading away. It was clawing its way up, slowly and cautiously. I felt like I could hear my heart crack and break, crack like the neck of a deer. For the first time as an immortal, I felt cold. So cold, like stone, like ice.

My arms wrapped around myself robotically, like it was self preservation. I had no idea what to say. I opened my mouth but nothing came out, I couldn't find my voice. I closed it shut. My eyes pricked like they were going shed tears if it was possible.

"Ian, we need to go if we're going to find Natasha." David's voice couldn't even bring back my anger, the heat was gone. Ian stood, his cold eyes never leaving mine. There was so much distance in them I felt like I was going to scream.

"Okay, hold on. Jade, look this is just it okay? This is the end, and I don't regret our time. I'm so very sorry but I have to go." He said like he really didn't mean it. I took a ragged breath. I felt like there was something in my throat, chocking me.

"Okay, goodbye my dearest Ian. I will always love you." My voice hitched in strange places, and was shaky the whole time. Could he understand it?

"Bye." He whispered. I watched as he backed up slowly, then tuned around and disappeared.

He was gone.

The numbness disappeared immediately, again like when a temperature burns away morphine. The pain was crippling. My legs began to shake and I dropped to my knees bending down. I gasped out in pain.

I forgot about everything around me, about my family on their hunting trip. I forgot Carlisle who stood just a little farther behind me.

Someone's hand was on my shoulder then.

"Jade, please Jade. It'll be okay." Carlisle's voice was farther away then it should have been. Someone else, Esme perhaps knelt beside me. Her hand rubbed my back.

"Honey its okay, everything will be okay." Esme's soft whisper didn't make me feel better. I felt like nothing would make this better. I shut my eyes as tight as possible, trying to banish the pain that radiated through me.

"Maybe he wasn't the one for you…" Carlisle began but I bolted up right.

"YOU DON'T KNOW WHAT IT FEELS LIKE TO HAVE THIS HAPPEN! HE WAS ALWAYS THE ONE FOR ME! I WILL NEVER STOP LOVEING HIM!" I yelled. I didn't want to listen to their pity. I didn't want to feel it around me.

I pushed theme away and ran to the big oak tree. I didn't hesitate, just climbed up the tall tree until I was on the highest branch that would hold me. I was maybe fifty feet off the ground. I curled up into a ball, clutching sides.

It felt like someone had set fire to my heart until it became ashes. The raging flames licked at the ragged edges of the whole in my chest. I couldn't breath straight. My ragged breaths sounded like I was drowning.

I cried out into broken tearless sobs. I wished that their was someway to go back in time to stop Ian from leaving the forest, to stop Carlisle from calling, to stop David from showing up, to have stopped him from killing my mother.

I wasn't as lucky as Bella. I didn't have any numbness to help with this pain, with the fire, the burn. Bella had that; she had the numbness when Edward left that let time pass. She was lucky; even so I wished she was here to help me.

What was I going to do now? All I could see was Ian's cold dead eyes, the distance that shattered my heart. All I could hear was the words repeating over and over and over. _I don't love you. I'm leaving. This is the end._ Each time it was like a stab in the back, each time set a new fire ablaze inside me.

It was weird, even with this fire inside of me; I felt no warmth, no heat. I was cold as snow and ice.

I felt my cold wedding ring slip of my finger; I heard it hit the ground.

**Did you like it? Was it to fast? I know its kinda short but I'm working when I can. I am really sorry it's so late.**

**I may need to change my publishing dates. I hope I can have one chapter once a week, maybe on sundays. If not once a week at the very least then the very most would be once every two weeks on sundays. I know its horrible but I cant find enough time like I had durring the summer. Hopefully skewl will slow down soon.**

**BUT I do need some suggestions for Jade's car.... I really am stuck here.**

**AND REVIEW!!!!**


	13. Vengence is Sweet

**Yes yes, i know Ive been bad. Its been months since my last update and I had promised you only two or three weeks... IM SOOO SORRY... u can yell at me all you want. I had the worst case senerio of wrighters block that literlay lasted for a good month... I would sit with the computer in front of me and couldnt seem to get this chapter out of me in the right words. Believe me it took all I had to get this out...**

**Time for Jade to show that shes not a girl to mess with... Hope you like it and please please review, tell me what you think!!! i only have four reviews and Id love to have some more!!!**

**Disclaimer!!! I DO NOT OWN TWILIGHT OR ANY PART OF IT!!! This is simply my tribut to the saga and its brilliant author, Stephanie Meyer**

**Chapter 13: Vengence is Sweet**

_**Time passes. Even when it seems impossible. Even when each tick of the second hand aches like the pulse of blood behind a bruise. It passes unevenly, in strange lurches and dragging lulls, but pass it does. Even for me.**_

It started to rain. The clouds grew very dark, they were almost pure black. Thunder boomed somewhere far away. Ice cold water drops started falling from the sky, a very light drizzle. The thunder in the distance suggested a real down poor was on the way, not that I really cared. I didn't want to move and wasn't planning on it. I was going to stay up here forever, as long as I lived. I wasn't going to move.

I thought I could hear Carlisle's voice yelling up at me but I wasn't sure. His voice couldn't reach me in my own pit of hell.

I lost track of time, I didn't know how long it had been or what time of day it was. All I knew was that it was dark and there was a strange crippling sensation radiating through my whole chest.

I stared off into the sky, the dark clouds swirling around and around. My eyes were fixed on a spot far off in the distance, somewhere far away from this reality.

I broke off into another tearless sob. My ragged breaths seemed louder then anything else around. I curled into a smaller ball, tying to swallow myself.

A low howl sounded in the distance, and as soon as it ended more thunder continued.

**Edward's POV**

We were running as fast as we all could to get back to the house. We wanted to be there for Jade. We needed to give her the news I had read in David's mind. We needed to if we wanted her out of pain.

When Alice had first gotten the vision of Ian leaving us as a family and worst of all Jade, she saw Jade's face wiped clean of emotion, just her eyes filled to the top with the worst kind of pain. Then she saw Ian slip away into the trees and Jade crumple in pain as she dropped to her knees. Alice had called us all back to the clearing. With one word Jake howled in sorrow for Jade, they had become very close.

Before we had even left the clearing Ian and David had entered on the other side. Our side erupted into snarls and hisses. Ian had caused Jade pain and we were angry. But before we could get anywhere near fighting I heard David think something that made me halt the others.

"Forget him guys, we need to get to Jade. We'll be getting back to this chaise later." I said. No one said anything, but they all looked a little bit more then irritated but shoot death glares at Ian. They fallowed me as I took off. I explained to them what I heard in David's thoughts on the way.

As we emerged from the line of trees into the driveway just as loud clap of thunder boomed not to far away. I looked up into the black clouds that swirled around and around in the sky. Ice cold raindrops were falling lightly but getting heavier. A big storm was on its way, and this fight would be right in the middle of it.

"Edward, she won't come down. I don't even think she can hear me, or more she doesn't want to hear me." Carlisle's voice was pained. I looked at him and his face matched his voice.

"Edward, you have to help her…" Esme was right beside Carlisle and looked just as bad. Both of them kept playing the farewell scene between Ian and Jade in their heads, over and over. I was really glad I wasn't Jasper right now.

I looked up into the old oak tree that Jade had taken to as a place she loved. She hadn't been in the tree since Ian had come into her life, and now she was at the highest point she could possibly get to without breaking the branches. She was curled into such a tight ball; she looked like she was trying to disappear. There was no life in her.

"I'm going up." I said and started to climb when someone caught my arm, I turned to see Bella.

"I'm going with you; I know how she's feeling." Bella said, her golden eyes sparkling with her own memory. I shook my head so I wouldn't think of my own stupid mistakes; I had to be there to tell Jade about Ian.

"That's probably the best idea." I said. Bella and I climbed the tree as fast as we could. We could only get to about five feet from Jade or our weight would break the branches. They were already bending.

"Jade, please! Come down, I have news about Ian." I yelled up at her. I saw her body convulse the tiniest bit when I said Ian's name. She shuddered. "Jade, I'm sorry for this! Please, we have to hurry!" I yelled.

"Jade! Please, you need to know this!" Bella yelled. Jade looked up, she looked almost startled that Bella was there.

When I looked into Jade's eyes I was immediately brought into the memory of seeing Bella through Jacobs eyes when I left her. Jade was dead inside, just a moving body. Her eyes were distant, like she was only here in body. The topaz of her eyes wasn't shimmering with life, instead in look like she was drowning in pain.

And I knew, as soon as I spoke the words those eyes would show the life again, but that life would be anger and that life would be out for vengeance.

**Jade's POV**

I was looking at Bella and Edward; they were in the tree with me about five feet away. The branches they were on were bending. They couldn't get any closer without the branches breaking beneath them.

They wanted me to come down. But how could I, I thought. "Jade, don't you want to get David back for this pain?" Edward asked. A brief flash of anger shot through my veins but then disappeared into ice. There was no drive for me now, Ian was gone. _Ian's gone, so leave me alone!!! _I yelled in my head. I put my head back down and looked away from Bella and Edward, closing my eyes.

The burning whole was getting worse with all this thought about Ian, and I didn't want to think now. I wanted to die. I had no reason to live. I broke into more tearless sobs, they never seemed to end.

_Please Edward just let me be, leave me alone. Just please, leave me alone._

I heard Edward suck in a breath before he spoke, readying himself. "Jade, David is making this happen. Ian still loves you." I shuddered. _NO, he doesn't want me anymore _I thought. "Yes Jade, David has a gift to bend people to his will. He can make Ian do anything. And right now he's making him hate you; he's taking him away from you Jade, just like he took your mom. Jade, Ian can't fight it without you." I heard a collection of gasps below. My head snapped up to look into Edwards eyes. They were so warm. He was telling the truth. The truth. _Ian still loves me._ I thought. The whole faded away well disbelief and anger took its place. David. David was trying to take happiness away from me.

"No, No, this will not happen. I'm going to go after Ian NOW." I said in a low growl.

"We're coming with you." Bella said. I looked at her and she looked back. "I'm not letting you go alone, besides David could make Ian attack you. If I'm there I can put a shield around him to make sure David has no effect. Then David is all yours." She smiled with a devious smile, knowing that's exactly what I wanted now. I simply nodded.

"I need to change before we go real quick." I leaped with all my force into the night time air aiming for the house. At the peak of my jump a loud clap of thunder and lightning illuminated the ground and my family. I could see my shadow on the ground. This was the highest jump I'd ever done. I had already been fifty feet off the ground, and with another fifty my peak was at least a hundred feet off the ground. I landed on my balcony, quickly opening and closing the door. I ran to my closet and put on a good pair of dark stone washed jeans, tennis shoes, a t-shirt and black hoodie. Within five seconds I had my hair in a French braid down the back of my head, and my hood over that. I was in the front yard not ten seconds after my jump. The anger was making me faster then ever before. I was easily ready to go, to run as fast as I could after Ian and David.

"Esme and Carlisle are going to stay." Edward said. I looked at them. I knew neither of them really wanted me to kill another vampire but I had to. I wasn't letting David go any longer.

"I'm sorry Carlisle." I said, knowing he felt the strongest.

"It's okay, I know this is what you must do and I don't think David should be allowed to keep going like this. The Vulturi can't get a hold of him either. Do what you must to get Ian back." He said all this with such clarity, and like he believed I would do this as it should be done. He trusted me as his daughter. I was in awe for just a minute… Looking at them I felt like I was their daughter, like I was truly loved here. This is where I was supposed to be and I was supposed to be with Ian.

"Thank you, both of you. I love you both… as my parents and friends and family. I will return with Ian by my side." I said the last part with all the determination in the world. Carlisle and Esme smiled at me and nodded their heads.

"Ready?" Alice asked me.

"I've been ready." I said when I turned to her. She smiled at me.

"Ready to kick some ASS!" Emmett roared. I laughed at him.

Jacob let out a loud bark letting us know he was ready too, along the lines of Emmett probably.

"I want to go too; I want to be there for Jade." Nessie said aloud. Her parents nodded, knowing they couldn't do anything to stop her.

We ran into the forest in the direction Ian and David were headed. I caught Ian's sent right away and took the lead. I hit it into high gear, going faster and faster. The more I thought about David taking away Ian the angrier I got. I was pissed. I became so madden with rage it ran hot in my veins effectively melting away the ice and tinted the edges of my vision crimson red. My feet hit the ground harder as I began to pull away from the others.

I was going to kill David if it was the last thing I did. He didn't deserve to live another minute in this world. He wasn't going to take Ian away from me. I was going to catch him and not let go until I knew for sure he was a pile of burning ashes and just a puff of smoke in the sky.

The rain was falling harder now, a real down poor. Lightning lit up the sky and thunder roared over everything.

I pushed forward at a speed I didn't know possible. I was easily pulling way from the others, so I slowed a bit to make sure I didn't lose them. It was killing me to know that by slowing even the tiniest bit was prolonging the death of David.

Edward and Jacob were the closest ones to me but still at least thirty yards behind me. We were hot on David's trail, and I knew I would get my revenge tonight, my sweet sweet revenge.

Not to much time later I could hear Ian running in front of me, and David in front of him. I snarled and pulled away from my family behind me. I was right behind Ian now; I could see the back of him. He growled at me, a warning to stay back. It didn't even faze me. David was only about ten yards in front of Ian, one little jump would all it would take. But I needed to get Ian back, so David would make him attack me. I would never fight Ian, I'd rather die.

I jumped on Ian's back and before he had time to react I threw him behind me straight into Emmett and Jaspers arms. I twisted around and ran towards David who had stopped momentarily to see what was happening. He took off as soon as I did but I caught up to easily, we didn't get fifty feet from where I threw Ian behind me.

By now we were on a mountain, it was familiar to me. I had hunted here with Ian alone many times. There was a shear rock cliff to my right; the top of it was about sixty feet up. I jumped with all my strength, landing on David's back. I twisted around to his front and grabbed his left wrist. With all my strength I heaved and threw him into the rock cliff. He hit it with a big boom, it sounded like thunder.

It was poring by now, and I was already soaked. I jumped forward and landed about ten feet away from David, who was in a defensive position.

"Tisk tisk, you still haven't lost your strength? And now you think your gona kill me? Naughty new born, when are you gona learn that you can't play with the big boys? What makes you think you can take Ian back when he no longer cares about you?" David smirked.

I could feel my teeth lock together. My lips curled up, baring my teeth. Snarls and growls were coming out of my throat, ripping through the air. I slid into my crouch. Emmett and Edward and once told me that when I hunted I looked like a lynx. The lynx was my very favorite. They told me I was small but fierce and deadly. I guess taste and style go together. My crouch was so low my stomach was almost touching the ground. I was coiled really tight, ready to spring. I felt strong and I knew if I really wanted to I could tear David to in half and those halves into a million pieces. And right now, I really wanted to. My anger was so fierce and strong in my veins my sight was completely red. I was consumed with rage; mad with it. My strength flooded me. There was no fucking way in hell he was going to get away. I would NOT allow it, not again. We would fight, and in the end someone would die.

Yes, we would fight.

We would fight to the death.

**Did you like it??? Was it good? Again Im soo soo soo sorry for taking so long, but having both my honors class the same semester of school wasnt any help either. BUT GOOD NEWS... my cristmas break is in two weeks and hopefully durring my break i can wright a couple of chapters. And since its xmas time maybe Ill get some inspirations for Jades Wedding??? I wont beable to type up another chapter at all in the next two weeks because finals are coming up and I'll be studying like crap...**

**anyway, please review... It would make my day!!!**


End file.
